


Broken Mold

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Exes, Exes to Lovers, Famous Harry, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: Kiedy mąż Harry'ego go zdradził, brunet udaje się do kancelarii w poszukiwaniu prawnika. Nie sądził jednak, że osobą odpowiedzialną za jego rozwód będzie osoba, którą miał nadzieję nigdy więcej nie widzieć.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 11





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken Mold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015368) by [flawedluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedluna/pseuds/flawedluna). 



Hand, hands getting cold  
Losing feeling is getting old  
Was I made from a broken mold?  
Hurt, I can't shake We've made every mistake  
Only you know the way that I break   
Billie Eilish - I don’t wanna be you anymore

Perspektywa Harry’ego

To nie tak powinno wyglądać. On i jego mąż powinni adoptować dziecko po roku małżeństwa. Mielu kupić większy dom z podwórkiem, gdzieś na obrzeżach Los Angeles. Może to było tylko marzenie Harry’ego? Może był tak podekscytowany myślą o posiadaniu wielkiej rodziny, że nie zauważył, że jego mąż go zdradzał?

Najgorsze jest to, że jego domniemani przyjaciele wiedzieli o tym od jakiegoś czasu, ale wciąż nie przeszło im przez myśl żeby mu powiedzieć? Harry musiał się tego dowiedzieć w najgorszy sposób. Wpadł na nich, kiedy wrócił do domu dwie godziny wcześniej. Pieprzyli się w ich łóżku.

Harry czuł się brudny i oburzony. Czuł odrętwienie i mógł myśleć jedynie o tym jak do kurwy wydostać się z tego domu. Wybiegł z tego domu, a za nim podążył jego mąż, który płakał i przepraszał, ale Harry nie mógł się zatrzymać. Odpalił swój samochód i odjechał.

Jeździł po okolicy aż doszedł do wniosku, że jeżdżenie po okolicy nie było wystarczające. Musiał udać się tam gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie. To dlatego pojechał na LAX i kupił bilet na pierwszy możliwy lot do domu.

Do Londynu.

~*~

Stał przed wysokim budynkiem w centrum Londynu. Spędził kilka dni z swoją mamą oraz Gemmą, decydując że nie jest w stanie wybaczyć zdrady. Chciał rozwodu.

Harry wszedł do budynku i udał się do wind. Kiedy czekał aż drzwi się otworzą, rozejrzał się wokół. Miejsce było wypełnione biznesmenami poruszającymi się w pośpiechu. Niektórzy z nich pisali coś wściekle na swoich telefonach, inni trzymali wiele plików.

To nie był jego świat. Nigdy nie chciał pracować w biurze. Miał szczęście, że trafiła mu się okazja na zostanie piosenkarzem. Kochał to. Podróżowanie po świecie, tworzenie muzyki. Widok wsparcia od swoich fanów. To wszystko było świetne, ale na tym jego szczęście się kończyło.

Ciężko mu było znaleźć odpowiedniego partnera. A kiedy myślał, że w końcu odnalazł mężczyznę swojego życia, okazało się, że ten go zdradza.

Gdy drzwi się otworzyły, wszedł do windy i nacisnął guzik 10 piętra. Kiedy drzwi otworzyły się po raz drugi, podszedł do wielkiego biurka na środku pomieszczenia.

\- Witam, nazywam się Harry Styles, jestem umówiony z panem Bannerem. - Harry uśmiechnął się do kobiety siedzącej za biurkiem.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, a on mógł dostrzec iskrę rozpoznania w jej oczach. - Chwileczkę, panie Styles. Dam znać panu Bannerowi, że pan przybył. - Uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie i zadzwoniła do swojego szefa. - Może pan tu zaczekać - wskazała na kanapę po prawej stronie pomieszczenia.

Harry podszedł tam i usiadł. Odblokował swój telefon i przejechał przez wiadomości od swojego męża. Bob napisał mu co najmniej 30 wiadomości, mówiących że naprawdę przeprasza i błagał go, aby wrócił do domu albo przynajmniej odebrał telefon.

Harry wiedział, że nie mógł nic z tego zrobić. Mógł skończyć wybaczając mu, a nie chciał tego robić. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Nie mógł być w związku z osobą, która go zdradza. Nigdy nie zaufałby ponownie Bobowi, a co to za związek bez zaufania?

\- Panie Styles. Witamy w Clifford Change. - Harry zauważył łysego mężczyznę podążającego w jego kierunku, więc wstał. - Przejdźmy do mojego gabinetu, gdzie porozmawiamy, dobrze?

\- Dzień dobry panie Banner - powiedział Harry, wymieniając uścisk dłoni z mężczyzną. Potem przeszli przez kilka korytarzy, finalnie stojąc pod wielkimi mahoniowymi drzwiami. Pan Banner otworzył je i przepuścił Harry’ego. Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie po dwóch stronach wielkiego biurka.

\- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? - Zapytał starszy mężczyzna.

\- Chcę się rozwieść, ale muszę to zrobić szybko. Ojciec mojego przyjaciela powiedział, że twoja firma jest najlepsza w Londynie.

\- Naprawdę miło mi to słyszeć. Cenimy opinie naszych klientów - uśmiechnął się i kontynuował. - Oczywiście jesteśmy w stanie ci pomóc, by zrobić to najszybciej jak to możliwe. Spróbujemy również trzymać to z dala od prasy jak długo tylko się da.

\- Naprawdę byłbym wdzięczny. - Harry westchnął. - Wiem, że nie mogę tego trzymać w sekrecie przez wieczność, ale przynajmniej aż zostanie to sfinalizowane. 

\- Oczywiście, to będzie naszym priorytetem. Będziemy się tym zajmować na miejscu?

\- Mój mąż mieszka w Los Angeles. Nie wiem jak wygląda procedura w tej sytuacji. Szczerze mówiąc nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę przez to przechodził.

\- Nikt nie może tego przewidzieć panie Styles, w końcu nie dlatego bierzemy ślub - powiedział z współczuciem. - Istnieje możliwość, że będzie konieczna wycieczka do Los Angeles, jeśli współmałżonek nie będzie współpracował.

\- Obawiam się, że może tak być - westchnął Harry. Przewidywał, że nie będzie łatwo.

\- Mam świetnego prawnika do tej sprawy. Nie będzie miał nic przeciwko podróżowaniu i jest naprawdę dobry w tym co robi. Może pójdziemy od razu do niego? Tam ci wszystko wyjaśni.

\- Byłoby świetnie - wstali i wyszli z pokoju. Harry podążył za mężczyzną wzdłuż korytarzy do drzwi, za którymi jak brunet przypuszczał znajdował się gabinet prawnika.

\- Tomlinson, mam dla ciebie ważną sprawę. Musi być to zrobione jak najszybciej, tak żeby prasa się nie dowiedziała - powiedział mężczyzna, kiedy przeszedł przez drzwi.

Chwila. Czy Harry dobrze usłyszał? Tomlinson? Ale to nie mógł być… prawda? Wszedł do biura, a jego serce roztopiło się, kiedy ujrzał mężczyznę siedzącego za biurkiem. Jego wzrok był skupiony na papierach, które leżały na biurku, ale wszędzie rozpoznałby tego mężczyznę.

Przed nim siedział Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Jego były chłopak. Jego pierwsza prawdziwa miłość. Mężczyzna, który złamał jego serce tyle lat temu. Chociaż to wciąż boli.

Harry patrzył jak Louis zwraca uwagę na swojego szefa, a potem jego wzrok spotyka Harry’ego. Wydawał się być tak samo zszokowany jak brunet. Otworzył swoje usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowa nie mogły opuścić jego ust.

\- Zostawiam teraz waszą dwójkę. Jest pan w dobrych rękach, panie Styles - uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego i opuścił biuro.

W pomieszczeniu panowała niezręczna cisza. Dwójka mężczyzn stała obok siebie i nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć.

\- Umm… cześć - Harry przerwał ciszę.

\- Ha… Harry - wydukał Louis. - Usiądź proszę - wskazał na krzesło naprzeciwko swojego. - Chcesz coś do picia? - Louis wydawał się wyjść ze swojego zszokowanego stanu.

\- Nie, dziękuję. - Harry usiadł. - Prawnik od rozwodów? To ostatnia praca w jakiej bym sobie ciebie wyobrażał.

\- Tak, cóż… wiele się zmieniło w moim życiu od czasu, no wiesz…

\- Odkąd ze mną zerwałeś? - Dokończył Harry.

\- Tak, i wielu innych rzeczy, jak sądzę. - Louis zakręcił się na swoim miejscu. - Po pierwsze nie wyobrażałem sobie, że cię tu zobaczę. - Utrzymywał wzrok na Harrym. Brunet mógł zobaczyć ciekawość w tych niebieskich oczach, które kiedyś tak bardzo podziwiał. - Myślałem, że mieszkasz teraz w LA.

\- Mieszkam. Albo mieszkałem. Musiałem się stamtąd szybko wydostać.

\- Wciąż uciekasz od problemów, prawda? - Jak śmiał coś insynuować? Zranienie pochodziło od Louisa. Może uciekł po tym jak szatyn z nim zerwał, ale to już nie jego sprawa.

\- Nie sądzę, że masz coś do powiedzenia w tym jak sobie z czymkolwiek radzę, Louis - powiedział stanowczo Harry. - To nie ja z tobą zerwałem bez żadnych wyjaśnień. To nie ja jestem tutaj tym złym. - Harry był wściekły, a Louis mógł to dostrzec.

\- Masz rację, przepraszam. Jesteś tutaj, aby rozmawiać o biznesach. - Twarz Louisa była teraz nie do rozczytania. - Musisz mi powiedzieć wszystko co jest istotne w tej sprawie. Wybacz mi moje nieprofesjonalne zachowanie.

To nie był Louis, którego Harry pamiętał. Jego Louis, by drażnił się z nim albo mówił cokolwiek ślina mu przyniesie na język. Nie zakładałby maski, aby stać się profesjonalnym. Harry nie znał nowego Louisa. Czuł się źle z tym, że już go nie znał.

Nie widzieli się od 10 lat. I to po części była wina Harry’ego, że nie utrzymywał kontaktu z żadnym ze swoich przyjaciół z czasów dzieciństwa. Ponieważ zanim zostali parą, byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi od czasów przedszkola. Znał Louisa jak nikt inny, ale teraz nie wiedział o nim niczego.

\- Harry? - Brunet wyrwał się ze swoich myśli i spojrzał na Louisa. - Możemy zacząć? Czy może chcesz, aby kto inny prowadził tą sprawę? - Zapytał Louis. Wyglądał na nieco niepewnego.

\- Nie, jest dobrze, ufam ci - powiedział Harry, nie myśląc. Kiedy zobaczył zdziwienie na twarzy szatyna dodał. - Że sobie poradzisz z tą sprawą, oczywiście. - Harry próbował przywdziać kamienną twarz, ale nigdy nie był dobry w ukrywaniu uczuć. Louis zawsze mówił, że można z niego czytać jak z otwartej książki. Harry zastanawiał się czy wciąż tak było i uznał, że tak, skoro szatyn nadal nie był przekonany. Nie drążył jednak tematu.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie powiedz mi wszystko co muszę wiedzieć. - Louis spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. Harry mógł zobaczyć iskierki ciekawości w jego oczach.

\- W porządku. Właściwie to mnie zdradził. - Harry spuścił wzrok ze wstydem. - Znalazłem go kilka dni temu w naszym łóżku z innym facetem. To krótka historia.

\- Próbowałeś z nim o tym porozmawiać? - Zapytał zatroskany Louis. Wydawał się być prawie… zły? Harry nie mógł być pewien.

\- Umm, nie. Próbował się ze mną skontaktować, ale nie odbierałem. Zgaduję, że wciąż jest w LA. Nie sądzę, by tutaj za mną przyjechał. - Harry zaczął bawić się pierścionkami na swojej dłoni. Wciąż nosił obrączkę. Tak się przyzwyczaił do jej noszenia, że nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, aby ją ściągnąć.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić? - Zapytał spokojnie Louis. - To nie może być niedokończone. Przemyślałeś to?

\- Tak, przemyślałem. - Harry spojrzał mu w oczy. - Wiesz, że jestem wybaczającym typem, ale nie wtedy, kiedy chodzi o zdradę. Nie mam pojęcia jak długo miał romans. Nie sądzę, że chcę wiedzieć. - Głos Harry’ego się załamał, ale nie pozwolił sobie na załamanie przed Louisem.

\- Dobrze. Musiałem się tylko upewnić - powiedział Louis. - Po pierwsze, musimy zacząć pisać pozew o rozwód. Tutaj - Louis wręczył Harry’emu stos papierów. - Musisz to wypełnić. Musisz wybrać sąd, tutaj albo w Los Angeles. Powinieneś również wymienić wszystkie posiadłości jakie macie - wyjaśnił Louis.

Harry wziął papiery i zaczął je wypełniać. Nigdy nie myślał, że będzie musiał to robić. Pozew o rozwód. Nie było jednak innego wyjścia. Harry był przekonany, że to należało zrobić.

\- Pozew musi być wysłany do drugiego małżonka. Ta faza nazywa się obsługą procesu - kontynuował Louis. - Jeśli obydwoje małżonków zgodzi się na rozwód to ten drugi musi jedynie podpisać zawiadomienie o złożeniu pozwu.

\- A co jeśli drugi małżonek się nie zgodzi? - Harry zawahał się. Spojrzał na niebieskie tęczówki.

\- Jeśli drugi małżonek nie podpisze albo jest trudny w odnalezieniu, wynajmiemy profesjonalną osobę do osobistego dostarczenia papierów. - Harry skinął głową i ponownie spojrzał na papiery. Chciał ukryć się gdzieś, gdzie nie musiałby sobie radzić z tym całym bałaganem, ale nie mógł wiecznie uciekać. Im szybciej to zostanie zrobione tym lepiej.

\- Zakończenie tej fazy ruszy fazę oczekiwania na wyrok. Wtedy automatycznie nakłada się na małżonków zakaz zbliżania się i pomaga ustalić datę separacji. W tym momencie małżonkowie nie mogą sprzedać ani pożyczyć na własność żadnej posiadłości, nie mogą także sprzedać ani pożyczyć ubezpieczenia dla drugiego małżonka. - Harry ponownie skinął głową w zrozumieniu. To dużo jak na jeden raz.

\- Czy to wszystko? - Zapytał Harry, unosząc głowę i patrząc na Louisa.

\- Ostatni krok ma miejsce, gdy małżonkowie ujawniają informacje dotyczące ich majątku, zadłużenia, przychodów i wydatków - odpowiedział Louis. - Jeśli rozwód jest bezsporny i małżonkowie zgadzają się na warunki, to trzeba jeszcze tylko wypełnić kilka rzeczy. Kiedy sąd rozpocznie sprawę, rozwód zostaje orzeczony. Jednak małżeństwo nie jest formalnie rozwiązane i małżonkowie muszą poczekać z ponownym ślubem do zakończenia fazy wyroku.

\- Nie sądzę, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek wezmę ślub, więc nie będzie z tym problemu - prychnął Harry. - Co jeśli będą spory?

\- Jeśli jakiegokolwiek sporu nie uda się rozwiązać, wtedy będzie miało miejsce przesłuchanie, a może nawet sprawa sądowa, ale miejmy nadzieję, że to nie będzie konieczne. - Louis zaoferował Harry’emu a filiacyjny uśmiech.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie - zgodził się Harry. Próbował przetworzyć wszystko co Louis mu powiedział w ciągu ostatniej godziny, aż usłyszał otwieranie drzwi. Jego głowa automatycznie odwróciła się w stronę hałasu.

\- Hej, kochanie, nie było cię… Och, jesteś zajęty. Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem - powiedział wysoki blondyn, stojący w drzwiach z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

\- Nie, jest w porządku. Skończyliśmy na dzisiaj. - Louis wstał i podszedł do niego.

\- Kim jesteś? - Warknął Harry.

\- Umm, to jest mój chłopak, Chad - stwierdził z zawahaniem Louis. - Chad to jest Harry. Byliśmy… przyjaciółmi w szkole średniej. - Harry uznał tą sytuację za ekstremalnie niezręczną.

\- Jesteś Harry Styles, prawda? - Powiedział Chad, kiedy trzymał dłoń przed Harrym, aby ten ją uścisnął. - Musisz być Harrym, o którym od czasu do czasu słyszałem od chłopaków. - Brunet wstał i potrząsnął dłonią. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że rozmawiają o Harrym Stylesie. - Odwrócił się do Louisa i powiedział. - Nigdy nie wspominałeś, że przyjaźniłeś się z celebrytami.

Louis wzdrygnął się na to słowo. Wiedział, że Harry nienawidził być tak nazywany. - Tak, cóż, szczerze mówiąc to nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi już od długiego czasu - westchnął.

\- Chłopcy? - Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co? - Chad wydawał się być zmieszany.

\- Mówiłeś, że chłopacy mnie wcześniej wspominali - dodał Harry.

\- Och, racja. Miałem na myśli Zayna, Liama i Nialla, oczywiście - uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego. - Rozmawiali o tobie, prawda? Czy był jakiś inny Harry?

\- Umm, nie. Zgaduję, że chodziło o mnie. - Harry był w szoku, odebrało mu mowę. - Nie wiedziałem, że wasza czwórka wciąż się spotyka - oczy bruneta wylądowały na Louisie. To dla niego również było ekstremalnie niezręcznie.

\- Spotykają! - Krzyknął Chad. - Czy to nie świetne? Po tych wszystkich latach. Kto by pomyślał? - Chad pokręcił potem głową w zdumieniu. - Ale teraz jest nas piątka.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - Oczy Harry’ego wciąż były skupione na Louisie, który patrzył wszędzie tylko nie na bruneta.

\- Chad, możesz nam proszę dać 10 minut? Muszę skończyć to spotkanie z Harrym, zejdę do ciebie. - Louis uśmiechnął się do blondyna.

\- Pewnie, kochanie. Będę czekał w samochodzie - dał Lou buziaka i odwrócił się do Harry’ego. - Naprawdę miło mi się z tobą rozmawiało, Harry.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie - powiedział brunet z fałszywym uśmiechem.

Chad otwierał drzwi, kiedy nagle odwrócił się do chłopaków. - Wiecie co? Mam świetny pomysł. Jutro po południu spotykamy się w pubie z chłopakami. Powinieneś przyjść. Z chęcią cię ponownie zobaczą, prawda, Lou?

-Tak, sądzę - powiedział nie przekonany.

\- Zdecydowanie! - Krzyknął Chad. - W takim razie do zobaczenia jutro, Harry! - Powiedział i wyszedł. W pomieszczenia zapadła cisza. Żaden nie wiedział co powiedzieć, aby było bardziej komfortowo.

\- To był najbardziej niezręczny moment jaki przeżyłem od lat - prychnął Harry.

\- O mój Boże, tak było, prawda? - Louis westchnął. - Przepraszam za to.

\- Za co? - Zapytał Harry. - To nie twoja wina. Zgaduję, że to musiało się pewnego dnia stać.

\- Tak. Dobra, nie będę cię tutaj dłużej zatrzymywał, więc proszę przyjdź do biura w poniedziałek z wypełnionymi papierami i zaczniemy całą procedurę, w porządku? - Louis wyszedł zza swojego biurka i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy.

\- Tak zrobię - stwierdził Harry i udał się do drzwi.

\- Harry. - Brunet odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć patrzącego na niego wyczekująco Louisa. - Powinieneś jutro przyjść - powiedział po chwili. - Chłopcy się ucieszą. Tęsknili za tobą, wiesz?

Harry też za nimi tęskni. Tęskni za swoimi przyjaciółmi. Mieli naprawdę wspaniały czas razem. Byli młodzi i szczęśliwi, ale mógł na nich liczyć w każdej sytuacji. Nie tak jak ze swoimi tak zwanymi przyjaciółmi w LA.

\- Tęsknię za tobą - dodał cicho Louis. Harry prawie myślał, że się przesłyszał.

Brunet nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Miał tyle rzeczy na głowie, a teraz to? Nie wiedział jak bardzo chciał usłyszeć te słowa. Dałby wszystko, aby usłyszeć je te wszystkie lata temu, ale co one znaczyły teraz? Nie miał pojęcia. Był naprawdę zmieszany.

\- Po prostu to przemyśl, dobrze? - Kontynuował Louis. - Tutaj - wyciągnął się ze swoją wizytówką. - Tutaj masz mój numer. Po prostu zadzwoń jak się namyślisz. Albo jeśli będziesz miał więcej pytań - uśmiechnął się smutno do bruneta.

\- Dobrze - wydusił Harry. Nie wiedział co dodać, więc pożegnali się ze sobą, a brunet opuścił biuro.


	2. Rozdział 2

Perspektywa Louisa

\- Kurwa - wymamrotał Louis i zakopał swoją twarz w dłoniach. Nie tylko Harry wrócił do jego życia po 10 latach, ale dodatkowo musiał mu pomóc w rozwodzie. A na szczycie tego wszystkiego poprosił go, aby spotkał się z resztą chłopaków. To naprawdę był zły pomysł.

Wstał, zebrał swoje rzeczy i opuścił swoje biuro. Chad i tak musiał czekać na niego dłużej niż 10 minut. Znalazł swojego chłopaka w samochodzie, rozmawiającego z kimś przez telefon. Kiedy Louis wsiadł do auta, Chad zakończył rozmowę.

\- Hej, kochanie, wiem, że mieliśmy dzisiaj wyjść razem coś zjeść, ale moja mama zadzwoniła do mnie i spytała czy jej w czymś pomogę. Masz coś przeciwko? - Zapytał, kiedy włączył silnik.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. To w porządku. - Louis uśmiechnął się zapewniająco. - Pójdziemy innym razem.

\- Możesz iść ze mną, jeśli chcesz - powiedział Chad i spojrzał na Louisa.

\- Nie, myślę, że zostanę. Dam wam trochę wspólnego czasu. My widzimy się codziennie. Sądzę, że wytrzymam tę jedną noc. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i położył mu dłoń na kolanie.

\- Och, teraz możesz? Wczoraj powiedziałeś mi co innego - zaśmiał się Chad.

\- Cicho. Dlaczego w ogóle się z tobą zadaję? To przeciwko mnie. - Louis wydął wargi.

\- Ponieważ mnie kochasz. - Chad złapał dłoń Louisa i pocałował jego knykcie.

\- Wciąż nie wiem dlaczego, ale tak jest - odpowiedział Louis.

Naprawdę kochał Chada. Byli razem ponad dwa lata. Przekomarzali się przez cały czas i mieli to samo poczucie humoru. A chłopcy również go kochali. Jako przyjaciela oczywiście. Nie w romantyczny sposób.

Po zerwaniu z Harrym, wszystko wydawało się rozpaść. Louis miał zostać profesjonalnym piłkarzem, ale po kontuzji kolana, musiał znaleźć sobie inne zajęcie. To tak skończył w szkole prawniczej. Było naprawdę ciężko z pieniędzmi i ze wszystkim, ale się trzymał.

A potem umarła jego mama. Utrata rodzica jest najgorszą rzeczą jaka może się ci przydarzyć. Szczególnie, jeśli miało się taką wspaniałą więź z mamą jak Louis. To niemal całkowicie go złamało, ale musiał być silny dla swojego rodzeństwa. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że nie spędził wielu nocy płacząc w poduszkę. Robił to, ale chłopcy byli tam dla niego. Zayn, Liam i Niall. Zawsze mógł na nich liczyć i nie ma pojęcia co by zrobił, gdyby nie miał tak świetnych przyjaciół.

Ale był samotny. Tęsknił za kimś kogo mógłby trzymać podczas snu. Kto by go kochał. Całował. Przytulał podczas oglądania komedii romantycznych.

Po tym jak stracił swoją siostrę skończył w naprawdę ciemnym miejscu. Wychodził każdej nocy i pił dużo alkoholu, aby zapomnieć. To tak poznał Chada. Podczas jednej z nocy w pubie. Siedzieli i rozmawiali. A Louis powiedział mu o swojej mamie i Fizzy, a potem trochę płakał. A Chad słuchał go i uspokajał. Wydostał go z dna.

Przez jaki czas byli przyjaciółmi, ale potem zaczęli chodzić na randki. I są tutaj teraz. Louis był naprawdę wdzięczny za dzień, w którym Chad do niego podszedł. Wiele mu zawdzięczał. I kochał go. W końcu po tylu latach był szczęśliwy.

\- Wrócę jutro rano, dobrze? - Powiedział Chad, kiedy zaparkował samochód przed ich domem.

\- Będę za tobą tęsknił, kochanie. Ucałuj swoją mamę ode mnie - powiedział Louis, kiedy pochylił się i pocałował Chada. - Zadzwoń, kiedy dojedziesz, dobra? I jedź ostrożnie.

\- Jezu, słońce. Czuję się dobrze, mając jedną mamę, dzięki. - Potrząsnął głową z fałszywym rozdrażnieniem. - Poradzę sobie, idź już. - Wysłał szatynowi buziaka, kiedy ten wysiadał z samochodu.

Louis czekał aż samochód zniknie na końcu ulicy, a potem odwrócił się i wszedł do ich domu. W środku zdjął buty i podszedł do dużej kanapy. Położył się i westchnął. Leżał tak przez jakiś czas aż wyjął telefon ze swojej kieszeni i zadzwonił pod dobrze znany mu od tylu lat numer.

\- Halo? - Usłyszał głos.

\- Hej, Zayn. Jesteś zajęty?

\- Hej, Lou. Nie, jestem wolny. Co jest?

\- Możemy iść dzisiaj na obiad? Miałem iść z Chadem, ale musiał jechać do swojej mamy. A naprawdę muszę z kimś porozmawiać.

\- Tak, pewnie. Wszystko w porządku? - Zayn brzmiał na zatroskanego.

\- Powiem ci później, dobra? - Louis westchnął. - To samo miejsce co zawsze za godzinę?

\- Bedę tam.

\- Świetnie. Do zobaczenia - powiedział i zakończył połączenie. Zawsze mógł liczyć na Zayna. A Zayn był świetnym słuchaczem i dawał najlepsze rady.

Louis poszedł na górę, aby wziąć prysznic i się przebrać.

~*~

Godzinę później Louis siedział w swojej ulubionej włoskiej restauracji. Mieli najlepszą pizzę w całym Londynie, a ich makarony były wspaniałe. Usiadł w budce i czekał na swojego przyjaciela. Zayn przyszedł 10 minut później.

\- Hej, kolego - przywitał się z Louisem, kiedy usiadł przed nim. - Wyglądasz na zestresowanego. Nie powinieneś tak dużo pracować, wiesz?

\- Ciebie też dobrze widzieć, Zaynie - powiedział Louis z uśmiechem.

\- Więc, co jest? Brzmiałeś niepewnie przez telefon - wziął menu i spojrzał na posiłki. Louis był przekonany, że Zayn zna już menu na pamięć. To było ich miejsce od jakichś 8 lat i wychodzili gdzie indziej tylko wtedy, kiedy szli z kimś innym.

\- Więc… - Louis nie wiedział jak zacząć. - Harry wrócił do miasta. - To zyskało uwagę Zayna. Zamknął menu i spojrzał prosto w oczy Louisa.

\- Co? Widziałeś go? - Brzmiał na zatroskanego. Od długiego czasu nie rozmawiali o Harrym.

\- Tak, widzisz. To naprawdę zabawna historia. - Louis udał śmiech. - Siedziałem dzisiaj w swoim biurze jak zawsze i potem usłyszałem, że ktoś idzie. To był mój szef. A zaraz za nim stał Harry. Będę jego prawnikiem w najbliższym czasie.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc że będziesz jego prawnikiem? Przecież zajmujesz się rozwodami. - Zayn wydawał się nie łapać wystarczająco szybko.

\- Tak, naprawdę zabawne, prawda? - Prychnął Louis, kiedy odwrócił wzrok od przeszywających oczu Zayna.

\- Witajcie panowie, mogę przyjąć wasze zamówienie? - Obydwoje spojrzeli na kobietę, która stanęła obok ich budki.

\- Tak, kochanie - stwierdził Louis. - Poproszę lasagne i szklankę wody - uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona zwróciła swoją uwagę na Zayna.

\- Dla mnie to samo.

\- Oczywiście, za chwilę wrócę z waszymi napojami. Lasagne będzie gotowa za jakieś 40 minut.

\- Dziękuję, kochanie. - Louis spojrzał na Zayna, który wciąż się w niego wpatrywał. Czekali aż kelnerka wróci z ich wodą, nim wrócili do swojej rozmowy.

\- Czy on się rozwodzi? - Zapytał Zayn.

\- Cóż, to by wyjaśniało dlaczego jestem jego prawnikiem, prawda? - Odpowiedział Louis.

\- Przestań, Lou - warknął Zayn. - To nie czas, abyś chował się za swoimi komentarzami.

Louis westchnął i spojrzał Zaynowi prosto w oczy. - To nie jest nawet najgorsza część. - Zayn czekał na kontynuację. - Chad do mnie przyszedł, aby odebrać mnie z pracy i się spotkali. Powiedzenie, że to było niezręczne to nieporozumienie.

\- Powiedziałeś Chadowi, że to twój były?

\- Nie, nie powiedziałem. Powiedziałem, że byliśmy przyjaciółmi w liceum. - Louis zakręcił się na swoim siedzeniu. - Przypomniał sobie, że rozmawialiście kiedyś o Harrym i zaprosił go na nasze jutrzejsze spotkanie.

\- Jak się z tym czujesz? - Louis nie mógł odczytać emocji Zayna. Jego twarz była jak zawsze stoicka.

\- Z czym dokładnie? - Warknął Louis. - Z zobaczeniem Harry’ego po 10 latach, pracowaniem z nim, z jego spotkaniem z moim chłopakiem czy z moim chłopakiem zapraszającym go na nasze jutrzejsze spotkanie?

\- Ze wszystkim - odpowiedział Zayn.

\- Ja… - zaczął Louis. - Nie mam pojęcia. - Wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał w dół na swoje dłonie. - Kiedy zobaczyłem go dzisiaj w biurze, odebrało mi mowę. Był ostatnią osobą, którą sobie wyobrażałem przechodzącą przez te drzwi. A potem powiedział mi o tym jak jego mąż go zdradził i dostrzegłem czerwień. Nie wiem dlaczego… po prostu. Znasz Harry’ego. On tak ufa ludziom i nienawidzę tego, że ktoś złamał jego serce - potem nastąpiła przerwa, po której dodał. - Znowu.

-Widziałem jakieś ich zdjęcia na różnych stronach. Szczerze mówiąc nie wyglądał jakby jego intencje były w prawidłowym miejscu. - Zayn pokręcił głową. - Ale nie możesz winić się za wszystko, Lou. Ludzie zrywają, to normalne, ale zdrada to zupełnie coś innego.

\- Tak, wiem. Po prostu… chciałem polecieć do LA, aby znaleźć tego drania i powiedzieć mu co o nim myślę. To nie jest normalne. Nie widziałem Harry’ego od tylu lat, ale wciąż się o niego troszczę. - Głos Louisa groził załamaniem.

\- Lou, proszę, spójrz na mni - powiedział Zayn, kiedy położył dłoń na obu dłoniach Louisa. - Harry był twoją pierwszą miłością i był dla ciebie wszystkim. Nie możesz oczekiwać, że twoje serce zapomni o wszystkim co was łączyło. Musisz zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż możesz darzyć go uczuciami, które zakopałeś wiele lat temu, ale teraz, kiedy go zobaczyłeś mogą one wracać. - Zayn ścisnął jego dłoń i dodał. - To całkowicie normalne, ale to od ciebie zależy jak sobie z tym poradzisz.

\- Nic nie zrobię Zayn, jestem zakochany w Chadzie.

\- Nie mówię, abyś z nim zerwał, Lou. Wiem, że go kochasz. I on również kocha cię bardzo mocno. Mówię tylko, że może nadszedł czas, abyś ty i Harry wybaczyli sobie nawzajem i może wtedy odnowili swoją przyjaźń. Małe kroczki, wiesz? - Zayn posłał Louisowi komfortowy uśmiech.

\- Mówisz mi, że jesteś zmęczony byciem moim najlepszym przyjacielem i chcesz zwiać? - Zażartował Louis.

\- Dokładnie to mam na myśli. Szczerze mówiąc jestem zmęczony twoimi dramami - zachichotał Zayn. - Ale poważnie - jego uśmiech zniknął. - Po prostu to przemyśl, dobra? Nie mówię ci co masz robić. Zawsze będę po twojej stronie, bez względu na to co zdecydujesz.

\- Och, Zaynie, sprawiasz, że płaczę - uśmiechnął się Louis. Czuł się lepiej po rozmowie z Zaynem, słysząc o tym co ten o tym sądzie. Może to nie był taki zły pomysł. Zanim zostali parą byli świetnymi przyjaciółmi. Może jeśli zakopią topór, będę mogli się cywilizowanie zachowywać. Spędzać razem czas w grupie.

\- Po tym jak Chad odszedł, powiedziałem Harry’emu, że byłoby miło, gdyby się jutro pojawił. Powiedział mu, że za nim tęsknicie. Że ja też za nim tęsknię - powiedział Louis z westchnieniem. - Wiem, że nie powinienem tego mówić, ale sądzę, że chciałbym go z powrotem. Jako przyjaciela. Nasza piątka tak wspaniale się bawiła, prawda?

\- Tak, tak było. - Zayn skinął głową. - Cieszę się, że mu to powiedziałeś. Mam nadzieję, że przyjdzie. Trochę tęsknię za jego śliczną twarzą i okropnymi żartami - zaśmiał się Zayn.

\- Jego żarty były bardzo złe - jęknął Louis.

\- Powiesz Chadowi o waszej dwójce? - Zapytał Zayn.

\- Nie wiem, Zayn - zmarszczył brwi. - Powinienem?

\- Myślę, że znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie - odpowiedział Zayn.

Wtedy przyszła kelnerka z ich zamówieniem. - Proszę bardzo - powiedziała, kiedy postawiła przed nimi talerze. - Smacznego. - Podziękowali jej i zaczęli jeść. Posiłki wyglądały wspaniale, a pachniały nawet lepiej.

\- Gdzie jest Liam? - Louis próbował zmienić temat. Był już zmęczony swoimi problemami, więc równie dobrze mógł przekierować swoje myśli na inny tor.

\- Jest w szpitalu. Kończy zmianę za jakąś godzinę - powiedział Zayn. On i Liam byli w związku przez jakieś 8 lat. Mieli dziewczyny, kiedy Harry wciąż był w pobliżu, ale potem Louis powiedział Zaynowi, aby przestał się okłamywać. Zayn patrzył na Liama z serduszkami w oczach za każdym razem, gdy wychodzili. Nienawidził tego jak nędznie brunet wyglądał.

Zayn przyznał się Liamowi i zgodzili się na randkowanie. Gdyby to nie kliknęło, to wróciliby do bycia przyjaciółmi, ale zadziałało. Na początku swojego związku byli odrażający. Całowali się, przytulali i robili te wszystkie rzeczy, które robią pary przez cały czas, ale Louis cieszył się z ich powodu. Nawet jeśli to przypominało mu o tym, że kiedyś był taki z Harrym, a obecnie był samotny.

Przez resztę posiłku rozmawiali o swoich rodzinach i nieważnych sprawach. Zapłacili za jedzenie i wyszli z restauracji. Kiedy mieli się rozdzielić, Zayn zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Louisa z błyskiem w oku.

\- Czy kiedyś przypadkiem przesłuchałeś jakiś album Harry’ego? - Zapytał Zayn.

\- Nie, nie sądzę. - Louis spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią. - Chyba słyszałem go raz czy dwa w radio. Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Myślę, że powinieneś. - Zayn uśmiechnął się do niego i zaczął odchodzić. - Do zobaczenia jutro, Boobear.

\- Pa, Zaynie - odpowiedział Louis i podszedł do swojego samochodu. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie słuchał piosenek Harry’ego. Wiedział, że loczek był dobry w tym co robił. Widział jego imię na kartach i słyszał je w radio. Również słyszał, że grał w filmie, ale może Zayn miał rację. Może powinien tego posłuchać.

~*~

Wciąż było dość wcześnie, więc pojechał do najbliższego sklepu winylowego. Kochał słuchać winyle. Miał dużą kolekcję w swoim domu, ale głównie to były stare albumy jak The Beatles, Oasis, Queen. Posiadał także winyl Arctic Monkeys, który był jego ulubionym.

Louis wszedł do sklepu i szukał po regałach aż znalazł dwa albumy. Pierwszy nazwany był imieniem i nazwiskiem. Na okładce znajdowały się plecy Harry’ego. Siedział w jakiejś różowej wodzie. Louis nie był pewny. Drugi album nazywał się ‘Fine Line’. Był z zeszłego roku. Harry na okładce miał na sobie białe spodnie i różową koszulę. Dziwnie stał. Louis zapłacił za obydwa albumy i pojechał do domu.

Przebrał się w swój ulubiony dres oraz zwykłą, białą koszulkę i poszedł na dół, puszczając pierwszą płytę. Włożył winyl do gramofonu i ustawił igłę. Mógł usłyszeć delikatny dźwięk gitary. Poszedł do kuchni po jakieś piwo. Nie mógł tego zrobić bez procentów. Nie mógł dokładnie słyszeć słów aż wrócił do salonu i usiadł na kanapie.

Just let me know I'll be at the door, at the door  
Hoping you'll come around  
Just let me know I'll be on the floor, on the floor  
Maybe we'll work it out  
I gotta get better, gotta get better

O czym to było….? Nie, nie mogło być. Prawda? Louis siedział otępiały. Czy Harry śpiewał o dniu, kiedy się rozstali? Ale to Harry odbiegł tego dnia. To ostatni raz, kiedy go widział, aż do dzisiaj. Następnego dnia Harry był w samolocie do LA. Nawet nie odpowiedział na połączenia od Louisa. Ani wiadomości. Jak oczekiwał Louisa wokół siebie?

Louis zauważył, że piosenka się zmieniła. Znał tą piosenkę. Słyszał ją w radio, kiedy wyszła. Była wielka, prawda? Była na szczycie list przez tygodnie. Miła ballada.

Następna piosenka miała lepszy beat. Zaczynała się bassem i… czy to był dzwonek na krowy? Naprawdę? Harry zawsze wykorzystywał dziwne rzeczy, prawda? Chociaż to była miła piosenka. Louis zastanawiał się kim była ta dziewczyna. Brzmiało jak szaleństwo. Louis nie mógł stwierdzić. Może pewnego dnia zapyta Harry’ego. A może nie.

Następna piosenka zaczęła się perkusją i delikatną gitarą, ale to tekst najbardziej uderzył w Louisa.

Same lips red, same eyes blue  
Same white shirt, couple more tattoos  
But it's not you and it's not me

Louis spojrzał w dół na swój biały t-shirt. Harry zawsze się z nim drażnił na temat tego, że przez cały czas nosi biel. Nieustannie mu mówił, aby zaczął nosić inne kolory. Nie tylko czarny i biały, ale Louis czuł się dobrze w tych dwóch kolorach. To Harry zawsze nosił kolorowe koszule z nadrukami kwiatów. Zawsze zapinał jedynie połowę guzików co doprowadzało Louisa do szaleństwa. Był piękny. Wciąż jest. Louis musi to przyznać. Zawsze będzie piękny w oczach Louisa.

We're not who we used to be  
We don't see what we used to see  
We're just two ghosts swimming in a glass half empty  
Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat 

Louis wiedział, że bardzo zranił Harry’ego, ale sęk w tym, że nie mógł patrzeć na Harry’ego z tymi wszystkimi ustawkami. Bolało go, kiedy widział jego zdjęcia z inną dziewczyną co kilka tygodni. Bolał widok tych wszystkich nagłówków.

Ale Harry nie mógł tak po prostu się ujawnić. Podpisał jakieś papiery czy tam kontrakt. Louis nie miał pojęcia, ale Harry cały czas podróżował, a Louis czuł się samotny. Nie chciał, aby Harry musiał wybierać. To by było naprawdę gówniane, ale nie mógłby również na to patrzeć. To dlatego zerwał z Harrym. Dlatego Harry odszedł. Dlatego nie widział go przez 10 lat. Piosenka się zmieniła. Louis mógł usłyszeć akordy gitary akustycznej. Następnie Harry zaczął śpiewać.

Sweet creature  
Had another talk about where it's going wrong  
But we're still young  
We don't know where we're going  
But we know where we belong

Louis już mógł poczuć łzy grożące wypłynięciem z jego oczu. Harry zwykł mówić przed snem, że Louis jest jego słodkim stworzeniem. Louis zawsze śmiał się z tego, ale uważał to za słodkie. Lubił być tak nazywany, ale nigdy by tego nie przyznał przed brunetem.

Piosenka wydawała się być dla Harry’ego listem. Jednym z tych, które mu zostawiał, kiedy musiał gdzieś wyjechać na kilka tygodni. Prawda jest taka, że Louis zatrzymał wszystkie listy, które otrzymał od Harry’ego. Nie zaglądał w nie od długiego czasu, ale je trzymał. Nie mógł ich tak po prostu wyrzucić.

Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home

Ten wers śpiewany przez Harry’ego sprawił, że się rozpadł. Louis spojrzał na swój tatuaż kompasu, który wskazywał dom. Harry miał statek, a Louis miał kompas. Jeden należał do drugiego. A ich celem był dom. Harry był domem Louisa. A Louis był domem Harry’ego.

Spojrzał na swoje inne tatuaże. Lina, sztylet, Oops!. Chad pytał go o nie, ale Louis zawsze odpowiadał, że one nic nie znaczą. Jednak prawda była inna. Bolało jednak myślenie o wszystkich wspomnieniach, które ze sobą niosły. Louis nauczył się na nie nie patrzeć. To był jego sposób na radzenie sobie ze wszystkim.

Louis siedział tam, słuchając piosenki za piosenką. Dźwięki miały więcej beatu, ale nie skupiał się na tekście. Nie był w nastroju na to. Odpłynął, myśląc o innych piosenkach, które jak twierdził były o nim. Siedział tak aż usłyszał zmianę nastroju.

Woke up alone in this hotel room  
Played with myself, where were you?  
Fell back to sleep,  
I got drunk by noon I've never felt less cool

Czuł ten tekst. Tak się czuł po zerwaniu z Harrym. Spał przez cały czas, a potem pił i wracał do spania. Czuł się jak gówno.

We haven't spoke since you went away  
Comfortable silence is so overrated  
Why won't you ever be the first one to break?  
Even the phone misses your call, by the way

Świeże łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach. Chciał zadzwonić do Harry’ego i powiedzieć mu, że nie miał na myśli tego co powiedział. Błagać, aby wrócił. By mu wybaczył, ale Louis nie mógł tego zrobić. Uważał, że osobno będzie im lepiej. Louis nigdy nie chciał przeszkadzać Harry’ego, ale miał również swoje potrzeby. Po prostu chciał Harry’ego dla siebie. Wiedział, że był samolubny, wiedział również, że Harry nie mógł mu tego dać, więc wolał podjąć decyzję za niego.

Kiedy piosenka się skończyła Louis miał dość. Chciał po prostu skulić się w swoim łóżku i iść spać. Poszedł na górę i położył się pod kołdrą. Chciał, aby Chad był tutaj, aby go przytulił i powiedział, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Aby go pocałował i sprawił, że Louis zapomniałby o wszystkich emocjach, które czuł podczas słuchania albumu Harry’ego.

Dlaczego Zayn kazał mu to zrobić? Cóż, może nie kazał, ale zasugerował. Louis był teraz bardziej zmieszany niż wcześniej. Był rozdarty. Jego mózg mówił mu jedną rzecz, ale jego serce chciało czegoś innego. Czegoś czego nie mógł już mieć. Z tą myślą zasnął.


	3. Rozdział 3

Perspektywa Louisa

Louis obudził się, kiedy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Usłyszał kroki na schodach, a potem drzwi się otworzyły.

\- Słońce, wróciłem! - Wykrzyczał radośnie Chad. Zbyt radośnie jak na standardy Louisa. Był zbyt wcześnie. Louis warknął i uderzył głową o poduszkę. Chad zaśmiał się, a Louis czuł jak łóżko zapadło się pod jego ciężarem. Louis czuł jak Chad składa delikatne pocałunki na jego karku. Louis to kochał.

\- No dalej, kochanie. Wstawaj i weź prysznic. Kleisz się - zachichotał i wstał z łóżka. - Zrobię jakieś śniadanie, stoi?

\- Nie kleję się - warknął Louis. - Idź zrób mi śniadanie, kobieto.

\- Wstawaj, leniwcu - powiedział Chad, kiedy wychodził z pokoju.

Louis czuł się okropnie. Całą noc rzucał się po łóżku. Trochę płakał. Miał dziwne sny. To nie była jego najlepsza noc. Właściwie to jedna z najgorszych. I winił za to wszystko Zayna. Powie mu, że jest najgorszym przyjacielem na świecie. To nie jest prawdą, ale Louis i tak czuje potrzebę powiedzenia mu tego.

Wstał i poszedł do łazienki. Spojrzał na siebie w lustrze i był wdzięczny za to, że Chad nie widział jego twarzy. Jego oczy były przekrwione, a jego policzki były pokryte zaschniętymi łzami. Zdecydował się wziąć prysznic. Stał pod ciepłą wodą przez długi czas, nim przypomniał sobie, że powinien się umyć.

Dwadzieścia minut później zszedł na dół po schodach i udał się do kuchni. Chad stał przy kuchence, robiąc naleśniki. Pachniało cudownie. Kochał naleśniki. Louis podszedł do Chada i objął go w talii. Zakopał twarz w jego szyi i pocałował go tam.

\- Kocham cię, wiesz? - Zamruczał Louis.

\- Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, bo kochasz moje naleśniki - zachichotał Chad i odwrócił swoją głowę, aby pocałować czoło Louisa.

\- Nieprawda. Kocham również inne rzeczy - drażnił się Louis, ale podszedł do stołu i usiadł wyczekująco na krześle.

\- Och, naprawdę? - Mruknął Chad. - Chcesz się podzielić?

\- Nie, nie bardzo. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Szkoda - powiedział Chad, kiedy zmniejszył ogień pod patelnią. Wziął dwa talerze wypełnione naleśnikami i położył je na stole. - Może pokażesz mi później - mrugnął do Louisa.

\- Zobaczymy. - Louis uśmiechnął się i zaczął jeść. - O mój Boże, to jest takie dobre - jęknął.

\- Kochanie, nawet jeszcze nie jesteśmy w sypialni - zaśmiał się Chad i dźgnął Louisa pod stołem. - Zostaw trochę na później.

\- Cicho. - Louis wydął wargi. - Co u twojej mamy?

\- Ma się dobrze. Musiałem jej pomóc z kilkoma rzeczami, ale miło było ją zobaczyć. Możemy kiedyś pojechać razem.

\- Z przyjemnością. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego.

Zjedli resztę naleśników, a potem zdecydowali się pójść na zakupy, ponieważ nie mieli w lodówce niczego na lunch. Udali się do najbliższego supermarketu i kupili wszystko co było im potrzebne na następny tydzień. Zazwyczaj chodzili na zakupy raz w tygodniu w soboty, ponieważ w ciągu tygodnia nie mieli na to czasu.

~*~

\- Louis, kochanie, chodź - usłyszał od Chada stojącego w progu. - Spóźnimy się.

\- Idę. - Louis wziął swój telefon i portfel i schował je do tylnych kieszeni. Mieli spotkać się z chłopakami w pubie. - To nie tak, że nie wiedzą, że zawsze się spóźniam.

\- Nie chciałbyś ich chociaż raz zaskoczyć? - Chad uśmiechnął się, kiedy szli do samochodu.

\- Nie, nie bardzo - odpowiedział Louis, gdy zapinał pas. Prawda jest taka, że bał się spotkania z chłopakami. Cóż, bał się spotkać Harry’ego po tym wszystkim co miało miejsce poprzedniego dnia. Wcześniej brunet wysłał mu wiadomość, pytając czy zaproszenie wciąż jest aktualne. Dłonie Louis trzęsły się, kiedy odpowiadał potwierdzająco i podał adres. Nie wiedział czego się spodziewać. Nie wiedział jak zachowywać się wokół Harry’ego. To go przerażało.

Kiedy weszli do pubu znaleźli trójkę mężczyzn siedzących w budce w rogu. Kiedy dotarli do stołu, chłopcy wstali i powitali nowoprzybyłych. Gdy nadeszła kolej Zayna na przytulenie Louisa, ten mógł go przytulić mocniej niż resztę i powiedzieć, że był najgorszym przyjacielem na świecie. Przyrzekał, że mógł. Zayn spojrzał na niego zatroskanym wzrokiem, ale Louis usiadł w budce.

\- Co zrobiłem tym razem, Lou? - Zayn usiadł przed szatynem, a zanim Liam i Niall.

\- Wiesz co zrobiłeś. - Louis patrzył stanowczo na niego.

\- Chodzi o wasz wczorajszy obiad? - Zapytał Liam, patrząc na Louisa.

\- Twój drogi chłopak i mój domniemany przyjaciel ma kilka gównianych rad.

\- Daję najlepsze rady - prychnął Zayn.

\- Nie, nie dajesz. Sprawiłeś, że przesłuchałem album - powiedział Louis.

\- A co to był za album? - Powiedział głos. Głos, który rozpoznałby wszędzie. Szczególnie po tym jak słuchał go wczorajszego wieczoru.

Wszystkie pięć głów, odwróciło się do nowo przybyłego. Harry był ubrany cały na czarno, najprawdopodobniej po to, by nie zostać rozpoznanym. Miał na sobie ciasne jeansy i jakiś ciemny sweter z wyszytym NY. Wyglądał naprawdę dobrze. Szczerze mówiąc, kiedy nie wyglądał dobrze?

\- Harold! - Wykrzyczał Niall, kiedy wstał, by przytulić Harry’ego. - Tęskniłem za tobą, kolego. Cieszę się, że zdecydowałeś się pojawić. I naprawdę cieszę się, że nie będę dzisiaj jedynym bez randki. Mówię ci, po tych wszystkich latach z wami powinienem się do tego przyzwyczaić, ale teraz zobaczysz jak to jest być mną - obydwoje zaśmiali się. Liam i Zayn podążyli za ich zachowaniem.

\- Co Niall miał na myśli? - Zapytał Chad Louisa.

\- Ummm… nic, naprawdę. Po prostu kocha przesadzać. Znasz go. - Louis uśmiechnął się i odwrócił w kierunku chłopców.

Chad skinął głową i wystawił swoją dłoń w stronę Harry’ego, który nią potrząsnął. Następnie nadeszła kolej Louisa, aby się przywitać z brunetem. Nie chciał podać mu ręki, bo to by wzbudziło podejrzenia, więc przytulił go tak jak reszta chłopaków. To nie był najlepszy pomysł. Wróciły wszystkie wspomnienia z czasów, gdy się przytulali. Ich ciała pasowały do siebie jak puzzle. Byli sobie przeznaczeni. Louis szybko wydostał się z uścisku i usiadł przy stole.

\- Więc, jakiego albumu wczoraj słuchałeś? - Harry nie odpuści, prawda? Był zbyt ciekawski. - Może go znam, chociaż w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy nie słuchałem niczego nowego.

\- Cóż… - zaczął Louis. Czy dobrym pomysłem było powiedzenie Harry’emu? Ale część niego chciała zobaczyć wygląd twarzy bruneta, gdy mu powie. - To by było dziwne gdybyś go nie znał, skoro słuchałem albumu, który jest podpisany twoim imieniem i nazwiskiem.

Louis zobaczył moment, kiedy do Harry’ego dotarło co powiedział. Patrzył na niego z rozszerzonymi oczami.

\- Nie słuchałeś go wcześniej, Lou? - Zapytał zaskoczony Chad. - Myślałem, że byliście przyjaciółmi. Nie byłeś ciekawy tego co się dzieje u twojego przyjaciela, nawet jeśli ze sobą nie rozmawialiście?

\- Zgaduję, że nigdy nie przeszło mi to przez myśl. - Louis spojrzał na Chada.

\- Cóż, w takim razie jaka była twoja ulubiona piosenka? - Zapytał go Chad. Louis chciał na niego nakrzyczeć, aby porzucił ten temat. Wszyscy chłopacy patrzyli wyczekująco na Louisa. - Moją ulubioną jest Two Ghost. - Chad odwrócił się do Harry’ego. - Świetna piosenka, kolego.

\- Założę się, że tak. - Harry spojrzał na bluzkę Louisa, a potem na jego wargi i w końcu odwrócił się do Chada. - Doceniam to. Ta piosenka wiele dla mnie znaczy, ale bardziej lubię Sweet Creature. - Harry spojrzał Louisowi prosto w oczy. - A co z tobą? Lou? - Zapytał z uniesioną brwią.

Louis zakręcił się na swoim miejscu i odwrócił wzrok z dala od bruneta. - Sądzę, że wszystkie są świetne, ale chyba Sign of the Times.

\- Dla mnie ta jest druga - stwierdził Zayn. - To świetna piosenka.

\- Możemy już zamówić skoro wszyscy tu jesteśmy? - Niall wstał i poszedł w kierunku baru. Wszyscy podążyli za nim.

\- Tutaj przychodzi Zayn w ramach ratunku. - Louis odwrócił się do Harry’ego, aby zobaczyć jak ten kręci głową. - Nic się nie zmieniło, prawda?

\- Proszę, zostaw to. - Louis westchnął. - To nie najlepszy czas na rozmowę. - Rozmawiali cicho, więc nikt ich nie słyszał, więc Chad ich nie mógł usłyszeć.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, Lou - powiedział Harry, rozkoszując się brzmieniem ksywki. - Jestem naprawdę dumny z tej piosenki, doceniam to, że ci się podoba, ale twój chłopak ma lepszy gust. - Harry spojrzał na koszulkę Louisa i dodał. - Wciąż nosisz tylko białe t-shirty, prawda? - Uśmiechnął się do niego i doszedł do reszty przy barze. - Dobrze panowie, dzisiaj wszystkie drinki na mój koszt. Możemy wcześniej świętować mój rozwód.

\- Teraz mówisz z sensem, Styles! - Krzyknął Niall i poklepał Harry’ego po plecach. - Tęskniłem za tobą, kolego.

\- Wydaje się, że tęskniłeś jedynie za moimi pieniędzmi, mały leprechaunie . - Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Fakt, że tak szybko dorosłeś nie oznacza, że możesz się teraz z nas śmiać - powiedział Niall. - I to wciąż Louis jest najniższy.

\- To prawda, mój przyjacielu. - Harry zaśmiał się razem z Niallem.

\- Wciąż mogę was usłyszeć, barany. - Louis prychnął na nich.

Harry i Niall wzruszyli ramionami i zabrali swoje drinki do stołu, gdzie Zayn i Liam już na nich czekali.

\- Twój wzrost jest perfekcyjny. - Louis poczuł słowa Chada przy swoim uchu. - Idealnie się do mnie dopasowuje. - Louis odwrócił się w ramionach Chada i zauważył, że mężczyzna się jasno do niego uśmiecha.

\- Za bardzo się podlizujesz, wiesz? - Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Kochasz to. - Chad zaśmiał się i pocałował nos Louisa.

\- Kocham ciebie - powiedział Louis i stanął na swoich palcach, aby sięgnąć ust swojego chłopaka i pocałował go słodko. - Teraz, możesz mi wziąć shota, kochanie? - Louis uśmiechnął się słodko.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko - odpowiedział Chad i odwrócił się w stronę baru.

Louis odwrócił się w stronę ich stołu i zauważył przeszywające, zielone oczy patrzące na niego intensywnie.

\- Co? - Zapytał Louis Harry’ego, kiedy podszedł do chłopaków.

\- Nic. Wasza dwójka wygląda razem przytulnie. - Harry napił się ze swojej szklanki. - Cieszę się z twojego powodu, Lou. - Harry odwrócił się do Liama i Zayna. - I naprawdę cieszę się, że skończyliście razem. Zawsze mówiłem Louisowi, że tak to się skończy - uśmiechnął się do nich. Po chwili dodał ciszej. - Chciałem przeprosić za to, że was zostawiłem. Naprawdę za wami tęskniłem i cieszę się, że mogłem was dzisiaj wszystkich zobaczyć. Już się czuję jak w domu. - Harry rozejrzał się po uśmiechniętych twarzach, a gdy ostatnie słowo opuścił jego usta, patrzył prosto na Louisa.

\- Rozumiemy, Harry. To nie było dla ciebie łatwe. Cieszymy się, że wróciłeś. Chociaż tym razem nie damy ci tak łatwo odejść, więc nawet nie próbuj. - Liam położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego.

\- Obiecuję, że tego nie zrobię. - Brunet uśmiechnął się do Liama.

Spędzili cały wieczór rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. Po kilku shotach Louis w końcu się zrelaksował, chociaż wciąż mógł poczuć wzrok Harry’ego na sobie. Nazwijcie to szóstym zmysłem czy coś, ale po prostu wiedział, kiedy ten na niego patrzył. To się nie zmieniło, nawet po tych wszystkich latach.

Zdecydowali się zakończyć noc jakoś po północy. Wszyscy byli pijani. Louis zastanawiał się jak wiele Harry na nich wydał. Nalegał, że zapłaci za każdego, chociaż mówili mu, że nie musi tego robić. To nie tak, że Harry’ego nie było na to stać. Zdecydowanie było.

Wszyscy się rozdzielili, kiedy cztery taksówki zatrzymały się przed pubem. Louis i Chad wsiedli do jednej z nich i pojechali do domu. Czterdzieści minut później leżeli w swoim łóżku. Głowa Louisa znajdowała się na klatce piersiowej Chada, słuchał rytmu bicia jego serca.

\- Harry wydaje się być naprawdę miły. - Cha przerwał ciszę. - Co się stało, że przestaliście być przyjaciółmi?

\- Musiał się na dobre przeprowadzić do LA - skłamał Louis. - A potem nigdy nie był dostępny, jak sądzę. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Dlaczego pytasz? - Podniósł swoją głowę, by spojrzeć na twarz Chada.

\- Nie wiem. Zawsze myślałem, że jest typowym celebrytą, ale widząc go dzisiaj, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że jest normalnym kolesiem, tak jak my.

\- Zawsze nienawidził bycia nazywanym celebrytą. Wciąż jest Harrym, wiesz? - Powiedział mu Louis. - Możemy już iść spać? Jestem wykończony, a świat wiruje.


	4. Rozdział 4

Perspektywa Harry’ego

Harry świetnie się bawił w sobotę. Na początku, zastanawiał się czy iść. Nie widział ich od dziesięciu lat. Och, kogo on oszukuje? Bał się zobaczyć Louisa. Wiedział, że ponowne spotkanie go przywoła wiele wspomnień, ale prawda była taka, że nie wiedział jak sobie poradzić z obecnością szatyna. I jego chłopaka.

Harry zastanawiał się dlaczego Louis nie powiedział Chadowi, że byli kiedyś razem, ale był wdzięczny, ponieważ gdyby wiedział to by go nie zaprosił. Albo może by to zrobił, ale patrzyłby na każdy jego krok. Lub może przesadzał. Może tak by zareagował, gdyby jego chłopak był w przyjacielskich stosunkach ze swoim byłym. Był naprawę obrończy.

Prawda została powiedziana, był delikatnie zazdrosny o Louisa co było niedorzeczne, zważając na fakt, że nie był już jego chłopakiem. Jednak kiedyś nim był. I bolał go widok Louisa poatrzącego na Chada tak jak kiedyś patrzył na Harry’ego. I gdzieś w głębi siebie Harry życzył sobie, aby Louis spojrzał na niego w ten sposób. Będzie musiał nad tym popracować, jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek wszyscy razem się spotkają. Mógł zobaczyć, że Louis był szczęśliwy i tylko to się liczyło.

Może gdy wciąż będzie to sobie powtarzał to w to uwierzy.

Cieszył się jednak, że poszedł do pubu. Tęsknił za śmiechem Nialla, za Liamem będącym najmilszą osobą na Ziemi i za Zaynem i jego czarnym poczuciem humoru oraz za Louisem będącym po prostu Louisem. Przy nich nie musiał udawać. Dla nich był tylko Harrym. Znali go jak nikt inny. A przynajmniej tak było.

W sobotę wypił trochę za dużo i w niedzielę obudził się z bólem głowy. Spędził cały dzień oglądając stare programy telewizyjne ze swoją mamą. Tęsknił za nią i cieszył się, że zdecydował się wrócić do Londynu. Czuł się bezpiecznie i czuł się kochany, a tylko tego potrzebował w tej sytuacji. Zawsze mógł liczyć na swoją mamę. Zawsze go słuchała i wiedziała jak mu pomóc.

Wieczorem przypomniał sobie, że miał wypełnić papiery rozwodowe. Nie mógł tego wiecznie odwlekać. Im szybciej to zrobi tym lepiej. A co do Boba… wciąż do niego wydzwaniał i pisał. Harry go ignorował. Nie chciał z nim rozmawiać wtedy ani kiedykolwiek. Nienawidził zdradzających osób.

~*~

W poniedziałek Harry poszedł zanieść dokumenty Louisowi. Pojechał swoim samochodem i zaparkował na prywatnym parkingu dla klientów. Wszedł do budynku i udał się prosto do wind tak jak ostatnim razem. Kiedy dojechał na 10 piętro, podszedł do recepcji.

\- Witam, chciałbym się spotkać z Louisem Tomlinsonem - powiedział Harry.

\- Obawiam się, że właśnie się minęliście - powiedział sekretarka i uśmiechnęła się do niego przepraszająco. - Pan Tomlinson powiedział, że ma ważne spotkanie i wróci za dwie godziny.

\- Mogę zostawić ci dokumenty, abyś mu przekazała? - Zapytał Harry i położył kartki na biurku.

\- Żaden problem, pokażę je panu Tomlinsonowi jak tylko się pojawi. - Wzięła naklejki samoprzylepne i napisała nazwisko Louisa na jednej z nich, kładąc ją na pliku kartek.

\- Bardzo ci dziękuję. - Harry posłał jej szeroki uśmiech. Odwrócił się w stronę windy i dodał. - Miłego dnia.

\- To moja praca, nie musisz mi dziękować - odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. - Miłego dnia panie Styles.

Harry wyszedł z budynku i udał się do samochodu. Odpalił silnik i pojechał do supermarketu po drodze do swojego domu. Miał wiele czasu i nic do zrobienia, dlatego zdecydował się przygotować tacos na kolację. Gemma przychodziła, ponieważ potem mieli damski wieczór z mamą.

Korek był straszny. Harry spędził dwa razy więcej czasu jadąc do sklepu niż normalnie. Przeszedł przez sklep tak szybko jak mógł, biorąc jedynie rzeczy, które były mu potrzebne do tacos.

Kiedy dojechał do domu, odłożył torby w kuchni i poszedł do swojego pokoju przebrać się w coś bardziej komfortowego. Potem zszedł na dół, włączył radio i zaczął przygotowywać kolację.

Był w połowie przygotowań, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk telefonu. Spojrzał na dzwoniącego i zobaczył, że to był Louis. Wytarł swoje dłonie i odebrał.

\- Hej?

\- Cześć Harry, tu Louis. - Harry usłyszał szorstki głos. - Właśnie wróciłem i otrzymałem twoje papiery.

\- Spojrzałeś na nie? - Zapytał Harry. Włożył swój telefon między ucho i ramię, wracając do kuchenki, aby dokończyć przygotowywanie jedzenia. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Zapomniałeś podpisać na ostatniej stronie. Mógłbyś przyjechać do mojego gabinetu? Chciał to jutro rano zawieźć do sądu, bo i tak mam wtedy spotkanie.

\- Umm, naprawdę teraz nie mogę - westchnął Harry. - Jestem w połowie gotowanie i nie mogę zostawić wszystkiego na kuchence. - Nastąpiła krótka przerwa, nim dodał. - Może mógłbyś przyjść i bym to podpisał. Albo jeśli to problem to możemy spotkać się gdzieś później albo mogę podjechać do ciebie.

\- Mam plany na wieczór, ale mogę przyjechać teraz.

\- To byłoby świetne. Przepraszam za niedogodności - przeprosił Harry. - Jestem u swojej mamy swoją drogą. Pamiętasz adres?

\- Szczerze mówiąc, byłem tam zbyt wiele razy, aby zapomnieć - powiedział Louis.

\- Zgaduję, że to prawda. Cholera. - Harry przestał mówić, kiedy przeciął się nożem. Zawsze był niezdarny. - Muszę iść.

\- Jestem w drodzę. Będę niedługo. Pa - powiedział Louis.

\- Pa - odpowiedział Harry i odłożył swój telefon na ladę. Na szczęście cięcie nie było zbyt głębokie, ale nie chciał dodawać krwi do posiłku. Wziął apteczkę i znalazł w niej różowy plaster. Prychnął na to. Zdezynfekował skórę i nakrył nacięcie plastrem.

Usłyszał otwieranie frontowych drzwi. - Jestem w domu! - Krzyknęła jego mama.

\- Jestem w kuchni - odpowiedział Harry i kontynuował przygotowywanie kolacji. Była prawie gotowa.

\- Umieram z głodu. - Anne weszła do kuchni i usiadła przy stole. - Pachnie tak dobrze.

\- Niedługo będzie gotowe. - Harry uśmiechnął się do niej. - Kiedy przyjdzie Gemma?

\- Będzie tu za dwadzieścia minut. - Rozmawiali przez chwilę aż usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi. Anne poszła je otworzyć. Harry mieszał w garnku.

\- Louis, co za niespodzianka! - Harry usłyszał swoją mamę. - Nie wiedziałam, że dzisiaj do nas dołączysz - powiedziała zabawnie. - Nie widziałam cię od wieków - jęknęła. - Wchodź, wchodź.

\- Witaj, Anne. Dzięki, ale jestem tutaj tylko po to, by Harry mi coś podpisał i wychodzę. Naprawdę nie chcę wam przeszkadzać - powiedział Louis, kiedy obydwoje weszli do kuchni. Harry spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Louisa w czarnym garniturze, który nosił do pracy. Nie trzeba było mówić, że Louis wygladał naprawdę dobrze w garniturach. - Hej. - Louis odwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Książę w swoim królestwie, co? - Zaśmiał się.

\- Cześć - odpowiedział cicho Harry i mógł poczuć jak rumieniec przykrywa jego policzki. Rzecz w tym, że Louis zawsze nazywał Harry’ego księciem ze względu na długość jego włosów, które sięgały mu prawie do ramion. Zawsze mówił, że Harry wygląda tak jak książe. A kuchnia była jego królestwem. Louis nie mógł ugotować najprostszej rzeczy.

\- Nie przeszkadzasz, kochanie. Zawsze jesteś tutaj mile widziany. - Anne wstawiła wodę na herbatę i dodała. - Właściwie, chciałbyś zostać na kolację? Harry mówi, że jest prawie gotowy a ja z chęcią bym z tobą porozmawiała. Nie widziałam cię od wieków.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego z niemym pytaniem. - Powinieneś zostać. Jest wystarczająco jedzenia dla nas wszystkich. - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. Louis wydawał się myśleć co zrobić. - Jeśli się spieszysz to w porządku. Mówiłeś, że masz plany - dodał brunet.

\- Umm, nie. Mam plany później. Zgaduję, że mogę zostać na chwilę - wzruszył ramionami i usiadł przy stole.

\- Wspaniale. - Anne uśmiechnęła się. - Chciałbyś trochę herbaty, słoneczko? - Zapytała Louisa.

\- Tak, poproszę - skinął głową.

Czuł jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Tak jakby Louis nie zerwał z Harrym 10 lat temu. Anne zawsze traktowała Louisa jak swojego syna, a Harry twierdził, że to się nie zmieniło. Często tak spędzali czas. Harry gotował, a Louis i Anne rozmawiali, pijąc herbatę. Uśmiechnął się do tych wspomnień.

\- Co u ciebie, Louis? - Zapytała Anne, kiedy postawiła kubek przed mężczyzną. - Słyszałam, że pomagasz Harry’emu z rozwodem.

\- Raczej pracuję dla niego, ale tak. - Uśmiechnął się, biorąc łyk. - Mam się dobrze. Wiele się zmieniło odkąd ostatnio się widzieliśmy. A jak tam u ciebie?

\- Lepiej, gdy Harry jest teraz tutaj. Czasami czuję się samotna, ale teraz jest dobrze, prawda? Co u twoich sióstr?

\- Mają się świetnie. Lottie pracuje jako osobista stylistka, jest w tym naprawdę dobra. Phoebe i Daisy są teraz na uniwersytecie. Mówiły, że coś związanego z modą. Nie pamiętam dokładnie co. I są jeszcze Doris i Ernest, którzy w lutym skończyli sześć lat.

\- To dobrze. Cieszę się, że udało ci się przejść przez to wszystko. - Anne wzięła dłoń Louisa i ścisnęła ją. - Wiem, że to musiało być ciężkie.

\- Tak, było, ale teraz wszystko jest dobrze. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niej. - Tęsknię za nimi, ale nauczyłem się z tym żyć.

\- Jesteś naprawdę silny. Zawsze cię za to podziwiałam - przyznała Anne. - Och, zapomniałam czegoś z samochodu, zaraz do was wrócę - wstała i wyszła z pokoju.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego i ich oczy się spotkały. Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić tego przez co Louis przechodził. Kochał swoją rodzinę bardziej niż cokolwiek innego i stracił zarówno mamę jak i siostrę.

\- Naprawdę jesteś odważny, Lou - przyznał Harry. - Naprawdę ciężko musiało być przechodzić przez to samemu.

\- Nie mógłbym tego zrobić, gdyby Zayn mi nie pomóc - przyznał Louis. - Był tutaj dla mnie. Powiedział mi, abym spiął się w sobie. - Te słowa sprawiły, że Harry poczuł ból w swojej klatce piersiowej. Chciał być tam dla Louisa. Bolało go to, że w innych okolicznościach to do niego Louis by się zwrócił. Harry spuścił swój wzrok, chociaż był przekonany, że Louis zobaczył emocje wypisane na jego twarzy.

\- Harry, ja - zaczął cicho Louis, ale przerwał mu nowy głos.

\- Słyszałam, że mamy gościa. - Gemma weszła do pomieszczenia, a tuż za nią Anne. Spojrzała najpierw na Louisa, a potem na Harry’ego i z pewnością mogła dostrzec, że coś było nie tak. - Przeszkodziłam w czymś? - Zapytała.

\- Nie, nie - odpowiedział szybko Harry. - Dobrze, że jesteś, jedzenie jest prawie gotowe. - Harry wziął talerz z tacos i położył go na stole. Następnie wziął po talerzu dla każdego i je rozłożył. - I co miałaś na myśli, mówiąc ‘mamy’ gościa? Też jesteś gościem. - Harry uniósł na nią brew, kiedy usiadł obok Louisa, a na przeciwko Gemmy.

\- Cóż, mój mały braciszku. Gdyby tak na to spojrzeć, to również jesteś gościem w tym domu. - Gemma uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Kupiłem ten dom! - Prychnął oburzony Harry.

\- Ale kupiłeś go dla mamy - kontynuowała Gemma.

\- Dobra, wystarczy - powiedziała Anne, a potem odwróciła się do Louisa. - Pomyślałbyś, że dorośli i zakończyli te dziecięce przekomarzania - udała westchnięcie, a Louis zachichotał.

\- Więc, Louis. Nie widziałam cię od czasu zerwania - powiedziała Gemma z dużym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Co sprowadza cię z powrotem?

\- Naprawdę, Gemma - warknął Harry. Louis otworzył usta, nie spodziewając się tego. Chociaż wiedział, że była zdolna do zrobienia czegoś takiego. - Dorośnij do kurwy nędzy.

\- Bez przeklinania w moim domu, Harry. A ty porzuć ten temat Gemma - powiedziała Anne lekko poirytowana. - Louis jest gościem, a wasza dwójka ma się zachowywać - dodała stanowczo.

\- Zgaduję, że na to zasłużyłem - odpowiedział Louis, wzruszając ramionami. - Właściwie to jestem tutaj, aby Harry podpisał papiery rozwodowe.

\- Och, tak, najwyższa pora. Nigdy go nie lubiłam - prychnęła Gemma. - Czy to nie dziwne, że to ty pomagasz Harry’emu w rozwodzie? - Zadrwiła.

\- Możesz przestać? - Brunet zmarszczył twarz na nią. - Sprawiasz, że jest to jeszcze bardziej niekomfortowe.

\- Już się tak nie irytuj, braciszku. Tylko się droczyłam - wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To nie rób tego - powiedział Harry.

\- Cóż, to była miła kolacja - powiedziała sarkastycznie Anne. - Przepraszam Louis, że musiałeś być tego świadkiem.

\- Nie martw się o mnie - odpowiedział Louis i spojrzał na Gemmę. - Szczerze mówiąc, zapomniałem jak to było.

\- Straciłeś swój żargon, chłopaku. - Gemma mrugnęła do Louisa. - Tęskniłam za naszym przekomarzaniem się. Harry nigdy nie potrafi odpowiedzieć. To pewnie dlatego, bo rzucił szkołę w młodym wieku. - Obydwoje zaśmiali się, a Harry jęknął. Gemma zawsze nazywała Louisa ‘chłopakiem’.

To był jej sposób, aby drażnić Harry’ego, ale teraz Louis nie jest już chłopakiem Harry’ego. Nie byli parą od wielu lat, więc nie powinna tego mówić. Louis ma chłopaka. Harry musi sobie to przypominać, ponieważ kolacja wyglądała zbyt podobnie do tych, które miały miejsce kiedyś.

\- Dobra, wychodzimy - stwierdziła Anne i zarówno ona jak i Gemma wstały. Anne wyszła, ale Gemma zatrzymała się na chwilę.

\- Bądźcie grzeczni. Nie róbcie niczego czego ja bym nie zrobiła. - Gemma mrugnęła do nich i wyszła.

\- Zabiję ją kiedyś, przysięgam - powiedział Harry, kiedy wstał, by włożyć naczynia do zlewu.

\- Mówiłeś to zbyt wiele razy, by ktokolwiek ci uwierzył, Harry - zaśmiał się Louis. - Zapomniałem jaka była. Wzięła mnie dzisiaj z zaskoczenia, następnym razem będę przygotowany - powiedział Louis bez przemyślenia.

Poczuli ciężar tego, gdy to wypowiedział. - Następnym razem, co? - Harry uniósł na niego brew. - Już się wpraszasz? - Uśmiechnął się do Louisa i dodał. - Po prostu powiedz mi, kiedy żebym mógł zrobić coś do jedzenia.

\- Och, zamknij się - jęknął Louis i pokręcił głową. Harry śmiał się z niego.

\- Nie, ale poważnie, zawsze jesteś tutaj mile widziany. - Harry spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oczach. - Nic się w tym temacie nie zmieniło.

\- Dzięki, Harry. - Brunet był zmieszany. Za co mu dziękował? Co takiego Harry powiedział? A może chodziło o kolację? Albo o coś innego. - Fajny plaster swoją drogą. Chciałem powiedzieć ci wcześniej, ale nie miałem okazji podczas oskarżeń Gemmy.

Harry uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na swój palec. - Tak jest, prawda? - Harry uniósł swoją dłoń, więc Louis mógł ją zobaczyć, a potem potrząsnął palcami. - Dobrze będzie wyglądać z moimi pierścionkami - zachichotał.

\- Jestem pewien, że tak. - Louis uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

Harry załadował zmywarkę i zaczął sprzątać kuchnię. Cisza w pomieszczeniu nie była niezręczna. Harry i Louis wydawali się zagubić w własnych myślach.

\- Harry, moglibyśmy, umm, porozmawiać? - Louis przerwał ciszę. Harry spojrzał na niego i zauważył, że Louis był nieco spięty. - Mam na myśli, widzę cię codziennie odkąd wszedłeś do mojego gabinetu i myślę, że powinniśmy oczyścić atmosferę między nami. Możemy udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale głęboko wiemy, że to nieprawda.

Będąc szczerym Harry się tego obawiał. Wiedział, że powinni porozmawiać o tym co się wydarzyło 10 lat temu, ale chciał to odwlec na tak długo jak tylko się da. Nie wiedział czy jest gotowy na tą rozmowę. Ta rozmowa sprawiłaby, że na zawsze zamknęliby ten rozdział w swoim życiu. A Harry nie wiedział czy tego chciał.

\- Nie widzieliśmy się wczoraj - powiedział Harry. Próbował kupić sobie trochę czasu, aby uspokoić oddech. Aby przygotować się na to co może nadejść.

\- Harry - powiedział Louis. Kiedy Harry nie odpowiedział, westchnął i dodał. - Nie musieliśmy się wczoraj spotykać, ale i tak wydawałeś się być wszędzie. Jak, oglądaliśmy wczoraj z Chadem film wojenny, a ty siedziałeś na piasku w uniformie. - Louis pokręcił na to głową. - Mam na myśli, wiedziałem, że grałeś w filmie, ale nie wiedziałem, w którym.

Harry odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Louisa. Nigdy nie myślał o tym, że Louis nigdy wcześniej nie słuchał jego piosenek ani nie widział jego filmu. Wiedział, że nie rozmawiali, ale Harry sądził, że Louis był chociaż trochę ciekawy tego co się dzieje u bruneta.

\- Podobał ci się? - Harry oparł się o ladę i skrzyżował ramiona. Próbował nie czuć rozczarowania.

\- Film? - Zapytał Louis. Kiedy Harry skinął głową, odpowiedział szczerze. - Tak, był naprawdę dobry. Chociaż nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz grać - uniósł swoją brew i uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego.

\- Sam też nie wiedziałem - odpowiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. - Chociaż to była świetna okazja, więc uznałem, że warto dać temu szansę.

\- Szkoda by było gdybyś pozwolił tej okazji się zmarnować - powiedział Louis. - Dobrze sobie poradziłeś. - A po chwili dodał. - Najdziwniejsza część miała miejsce wtedy, kiedy mój chłopak nazwał cię ‘gorącym’. Nie zrozum mnie źle, oczywiście, że taki jesteś, ale zważając na sytuację to było cóż, niezręczne.

Harry nie wiedział czy czuł radość, ponieważ Louis uznał go za gorącego czy raczej gorycz przez to, że wspomniał swojego chłopaka. Znowu. Harry czuł jakby ktoś rzucił mu w twarz fakt, że Louis był zajęty. Nie podobało mu się to, że cały czas mu o tym przypominano. Harry prychnął na to.

\- Więc, możemy porozmawiać? - Zapytał Louis. - Mam jeszcze chwilę, zanim będę musiał wracać i naprawdę chciałbym oczyścić atmosferę między nami. Myślę, że jestem ci winny przeprosiny i wyjaśnienia - uśmiechnął się smutno do Harry’ego. Louis miał błysk nadziei w swoich oczach i ten wygląd szczeniaczka, który sprawiał, że brunet zgadzał się na wszystko. Tak było wtedy i tak jest nadal.

\- Dobrze - zgodził się Harry. - Ale muszę iść najpierw do toalety. Możesz nam przygotować herbatę w tym czasie.

\- Pewnie - odpowiedział Louis, a Harry mógł dostrzec ulgę w jego oczach. Brunet wyszedł z pomieszczenia.


	5. Rozdział 5

Perspektywa Louisa

Louis cieszył się, że Harry zgodził się porozmawiać. Powinni to zrobić dawno temu, ale do tej pory nie mieli szansy. A Louis chciał powiedzieć Harry’emu wszystko.

Chciał powiedzieć Harry’emu dlaczego zdecydował się z nim zerwać. Miał nadzieję, że brunet mu wybaczy. Za bycie samolubnym. Może potem mogliby zacząć od nowa.

Wstał ze swojego siedzenia, wziął swój kubek i podszedł do czajnika. Wziął drugi kubek z szafki i wziął dwie torebki herbaty.

Kiedy woda się zagotowała, Louis rozlał ją do kubków. Chwycił je i ustawił na stole. Gdy Harry przyszedł, usiadł przed szatynem.

\- Dobrze - zaczął Louis. - Po pierwsze chciałem przeprosić za sposób w jaki z tobą zerwałem. Wiedziałem, że to najgorszy możliwy moment.

\- Nie sądzę, że to miało znaczenie. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - To nie był najlepszy dzień, ale bez względu na to jaki dzień byś wybrał, byłby najgorszy.

\- Masz rację. Cóż, ja tylko. - Louis zawahał się. - Byłem ekstremalnie zazdrosny. Nienawidziłem widoku ciebie z tymi dziewczynami w każdych wiadomościach i na każdej okładce. Wiedziałem, że to nieprawda, ale nie rozumiałem dlaczego my nie możemy po prostu być razem. Byłem zraniony i samolubny, ale po jakimś czasie mnie to przerosło. A ciebie nie było przy mnie i czułem, że jestem zdolny jedynie do płaczu.

Louis otwierał swoje serce przed Harrym i kiedy zaczął mówić, nie mógł przestać.

Harry spojrzał na niego z widocznym zranieniem w oczach. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - Zapytał cicho.

\- Nie chciałem abyś musiał wybierać - przyznał Louis, nie patrząc na bruneta. - Wiedziałem, że nie mogę już tak żyć, ale nigdy nie poprosiłbym cię o to, abyś rzucił wszystko co kochasz. To by była zbyt wielka prośba.

\- Kochałem cię, Louis - powiedział stanowczo Harry. - Kochałem cię bardziej niż jakąś pieprzoną pracę. Znaczyłeś dla mnie więcej niż cokolwiek innego.

Harry się wściekał. Louis mógł zobaczyć jak uchwyt bruneta na kubku się wyostrzył. - Nie rozumiem dlaczego myślałeś, że lepiej będzie jak podejmiesz decyzję za mnie zamiast ze mną porozmawiać - głos Harry’ego był niesamowicie niski. - Myślałem, że możemy sobie powiedzieć o wszystkim. Że sobie ufamy.

Louis spojrzał mu prosto w oczu. - Ufałem ci całym swoim życiem i dobrze to wiesz. Po prostu nie chciałem żebyś rezygnował ze swoich marzeń. Wiedziałem, że to dla ciebie naprawdę ważne. Widziałem jak twoje oczy świeciły, kiedy opowiadałeś o tworzeniu nowej muzyki, występowaniu i spotkaniach z fanami. Byłem z ciebie taki dumny.

\- Moje marzenia, co - prychnął Harry. - Moim największym marzeniem było poślubienie cię i założenie rodziny. Posiadanie domu na obrzeżach Londynu, więc moglibyśmy być blisko innych. Naszych rodzin, naszych przyjaciół. To było moje największe marzenie, które z twojego powodu musiałem porzucić.

Oczy Louisa wypełniły się łzami. Słowa Harry’ego były pełne żalu. Mógł zobaczyć ból wypisany na jego twarzy, a jego serce ponownie łamało się na milion kawałeczków. Tak bardzo zranił tego chłopca.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam, Harry - załkał Louis. - Wiem, że nie miałem prawa decydować za ciebie, ale po prostu się bałem. Byłem przerażony, że istnieje możliwość, że uznasz, iż nie jestem tego wart.

\- Wiesz, że dla ciebie zrezygnowałbym z wszystkiego - powiedział delikatnie Harry, kładąc swoją dłoń na tej Louisa. - Po prostu przepraszam, że tego nie widziałeś. Myślałem, że byłem dość oczywisty w swoich intencjach, ale zgaduję, że nie.

\- Byłeś - powiedział Louis. - Teraz mogę to dostrzec, ale wtedy byłem zaślepiony przez emocje, które trzymałem wewnątrz siebie. Bałem się i przepraszam za to, że nie dałem nam szansy. Za to, że o nas nie walczyłeś. - Louis zatrzymał się, nim dodał. - Po prostu mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia mi wybaczysz.

\- Myślę, że już ci wybaczyłem - słowa Harry’ego wydawały się być szczere. - Sądzę, że muzyka mi pomogła. Napisałem dużo piosenek, które pomogło mi się wyleczyć. Pozbyć wszystkich negatywnych uczuć. I prawda jest taka, że nie potrafiłbym trzymać urazy przez tyle lat, ale to wciąż boli, wiesz? - Wyznał Harry i zaoferował smutny uśmiech.

Louis nie oczekiwał tego. Siedział tam w szoku. Nie mógł zrozumieć tego jak Harry mógł mu już wybaczyć. - Naprawdę? - Zapytał niepewnie.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Harry. - Teraz nadeszła kolej abyś sam sobie wybaczył.

Louis nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc powiedział pierwsze co mu przyszło na myśl. - Mogę cię przytulić?

\- Pewnie, Lou. - Przezwisko spowodowało, że łzy znowu pojawiły się w oczach Louisa. Wstali ze swoich krzeseł, a Louis objął ciasno Harry’ego. Zakopał swoją twarz w klatce piersiowej mężczyzny i wciągnął jego zapach, chcąc poczuć tą znajomą bliskość.

Harry położył swój policzek na głowie Louisa. Jedną ręką głaskał niższego po plecach. Louis czuł się bezpieczny w ramionach bruneta. Ich uścisk przypominał mu dom.

Kiedy się rozdzielili, Louis odczuł natychmiastową utratę ciepła, które oferował mu Harry. Wytarł rękawem swoje oczy i spojrzał na Harry’ego.

\- Kiedy tak bardzo urosłeś? - Czuł potrzebę rozjaśnienie atmosfery. Harry wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się do Louisa. - Jednak się nie skarżę.

Wtedy zadzwonił telefon Louisa. Szatyn spojrzał w dół i zauważył imię Chada.

\- Prawdopodobnie powinieneś to odebrać - powiedział Harry, kiedy złapał obydwa kubki i podszedł do zlewu.

Atmosfera ponownie się zmieniła, jakby bańka, w której się znajdowali pękła. Wrócili do rzeczywistości.

\- Hej - powiedział Louis, kiedy odebrał połączenie.

\- Hej, kochanie. Kiedy wrócisz? Pamiętasz, że dzisiaj wychodzimy, prawda? - Zapytał Chad.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Wrócę za pół godziny.

\- Świetnie. Do zobaczenia w domu.

\- Pa - powiedział Louis i zakończył połączenie. Odwrócił się do Harry’ego, który się w niego wpatrywał. - Muszę iść. - Harry jedynie skinął głową. - Cieszę się, że porozmawialiśmy. To było prawie jak katharsis. Dziękuję za wysłuchanie mnie. Mam nadzieję, że między nami w porządku.

\- Tak - zapewnił go Harry. Podeszli do drzwi. Louis złapał za klamkę i odwrócił się delikatnie, aby spojrzeć na Harry’ego, opierającego się o ścianę. Jego ramiona i nogi są skrzyżowane, a jego wyraz twarzy był nie do odczytania. - Pa, Lou - powiedział delikatnie.

\- Pa - powiedział Louis. Otworzył drzwi i poszedł w kierunku swojego samochodu. Kiedy wszedł do auta, odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, ale były one zamknięte.

Był rozczarowany faktem, że nie znalazł tam Harry’ego, ponieważ to brunet zwykł robić. Stał w drzwiach aż Louis zniknął z jego pola widzenia. Dlaczego jednak miałby? Nie byli już parą. Z tą myślą Louis pojechał do domu.

~*~

Następne trzy tygodnie minęły dla Louisa monotonnie. Miał wiele nudnych spraw. Wiele rozwodów z powodu niewierności lub nierealistycznych oczekiwań. Czasami zastanawiał się dlaczego zdecydował się na zajmowanie rozwodami. Nie miał pojęcia, ale był tu, siedząc przy swoim biurku, na którym znajdowała się tona papierów.

Spotkał się z resztą w kolejną sobotę po jego wizycie u Harry’ego. Tym razem bez bruneta. Został zaproszony, ale nie mógł się pojawić ze względu na wywiad czy coś takiego. Louis cieszył się, że tak się to ułożyło. Wciąż trząsł się na temat rozmowy, która odbyli.

Trzy tygodnie od złożenia papierów rozwodowych Harry’ego dostał telefon z LA. To był prawnik męża Harry’ego, mówiący że jego klient chce się spotkać z brunetem nim cokolwiek podpisze. I że chcieli negocjować warunki pozwu.

Po rozmowie telefonicznej Louis zdecydował się dać znać Harry’emu. Musiał się go spytać co on sądzi o tej propozycji. Otworzył kontakty na swoim telefonie i wybrał numer Harry’ego. Przyłożył telefon do swojego ucha i czekał aż brunet odbierze.

\- Halo?

\- Hej Harry, tu Louis - powiedział szatyn, chociaż brunet prawdopodobnie już to wiedział po nazwie dzwoniącego. - Możesz rozmawiać?

\- Tak, o co chodzi? - Zapytał Harry. Jego głos był głęboki i szorstki, jakby dopiero wstał.

\- Obudziłem cię? - Zapytał Louis z domieszką zdziwienia.

\- Ummm, tak - zachichotał Harry. - Miałem drzemkę. Musiałem wcześnie wstać, ale nie martw się. O co chodzi?

\- Mam wieści na temat twojej sprawy. Prawnik Roberta do mnie zadzwonił i powiedział, że Robert chce się z tobą spotkać zanim cokolwiek podpisze i chcą negocjować warunki ugody rozwodowej.

\- Kurwa - warknął Harry. - Sądziłem, że to już będzie załatwione.

\- Muszę się dowiedzieć jaka jest twoja decyzja. Mogę mu powiedzieć, że się nie spotkamy, ale to mogłoby opóźnić na jakiś czas finalizację.

\- Nie ma potrzeby. Polecę. Nie bardzo mam inny wybór. - Harry ziewnął i dodał. - Polecisz ze mną?

\- Powinienem jako twój prawnik - powiedział Louis, ale później dodał niepewnym głosem. - Chyba, że nie chcesz, wtedy znajdziemy kogoś innego kto z tobą poleci.

\- Nie, nie, jest w porządku. Po prostu nie chciałbym sam sobie z tym radzić, wiesz?

\- W takim razie dobrze. Zadzwonić do nich by zaaranżować spotkanie a potem podam ci szczegóły.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać - odpowiedział sarkastycznie Harry. - Pa.

Harry rozłączył się, a Louis zadzwonił do prawnika. Zaaranżowali spotkanie za trzy dni, więc Louis i Harry mieli wystarczającą ilość czasu, aby kupić bilety i polecić do Los Angeles. Podał brunetowi szczegóły, a potem poszedł do swojego szefa, aby dać mu znać o nadchodzącej podróży.

Później Louis został poinformowany, że lot będzie miał miejsce następnego dnia o 20. Miał nadzieję, że będzie w stanie spać podczas lotu, ale to zależało od ludzi siedzących obok niego. Jego szef powiedział mu, że musiałby trochę więcej popracować, aby dostać bilet w klasie biznesowej. Jedenaście godzin w klasie ekonomicznej. Już mógł poczuć ból w plecach.

Następnego dnia Louis wyszedł z biura godzinę wcześniej, więc mógł się przebrać i wziął krótki prysznic. Dwie godziny przed lotem, Chad wysadził go przed lotniskiem. Poszedł do linii sprawdzenia bagażu. Pokazał swój identyfikator, a potem przekazał walizkę. Kobieta wzięła ją i położyła na przenośniku taśmowym za ladą. Po tym wszystkim wręczyła Louisowi jego kartę.

Louis ją wziął i schował w plecaku, a następnie odwrócił się do punktu kontroli bezpieczeństwa. Po przejściu przez wykrywacz metalu, Louis zabrał swoje rzeczy z pasa taśmowego i poszedł znaleźć wolne miejsce w strefie wejścia na pokład.

Usiadł blisko swojej bramy i wyjął książkę, którą ostatnio zaczął czytać. Jakąś godzinę później usłyszał, że agent zaprasza do wejścia na pokład. Przygotował swoją kartę pokładową oraz identyfikator i stanął w kolejce. Był znudzony, więc spojrzał na swoją kartę pokładową, aby sprawdzić swoje miejsce. Miał nadzieję na to przy oknie.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, kiedy zauważył ‘pierwsza klasa’ napisane na bilecie. Ktoś musiał się pomylić. Jego firma nigdy nie zapłaciłaby za bilet w pierwszej klasie. Nawet nie byli chętni, by kupić mu bilet w klasie biznesowej, a co dopiero pierwszej.

Ale wszystko wydawało się być prawidłowo. Zaraz pod numer siedzenia było wydrukowane jego nazwisko. Ktoś musiał się pomylić, ale on nie zamierzał narzekać. Może ten lot okaże się trochę lepszy niż się spodziewał.

Dwadzieścia minut później Louis siedział w pierwszej klasie. Musiał przyznać, że te siedzenia były ekstremalnie wygodne. Nie był zaskoczony tym, że było wiele wolnych miejsc. Większości ludzi nie było na to stać. Szczerze mówiąc on nigdy nie mógłby sobie na to pozwolić. Wyjął książkę i zaczął czytać.

Po jakimś czasie usłyszał, że ktoś obok niego usiadł.

\- Co czytasz? - Spojrzał, aby zobaczyć Harry’ego. Oczywiście. Kto inny mógłby to być? Teraz to wszystko miało sens.

\- Zmodernizowałeś mój bilet? - Louis uniósł brew.

\- Umm, tak. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko. Po prostu pomyślałem, że lecimy tym samym samolotem, więc byłoby miło siedzieć obok siebie. A nie chciałem przykuwać na siebie uwagi, siedząc w klasie ekonomicznej. Musiałem się zakraść, aby nikt mnie nie rozpoznał. Poza tym, musisz lecieć do LA z mojego powodu, więc przynajmniej mogłem sprawić tą podróż bardziej komfortową - powiedział Harry.

\- Harry - przerwał mu Louis. - Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale mogłeś mi dać znać. Jestem jednak ekstremalnie wdzięczny. Nie sądzę, że klasa ekonomiczna byłaby dobra dla moich delikatnych pleców - zażartował.

\- O mój Boże, mogę sobie wyobrazić jak następnego dnia byś narzekał - zaśmiał się Harry.

\- Cicho. - Louis dźgnął Harry’ego łokciem. - Jak się czujesz z… no wiesz, z tym, że znów będziesz musiał go zobaczyć? - Zapytał zaciekawiony Louis.

\- Nie wiem. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Mam nadzieję, że tylko raz będę musiał się z nim zmierzyć i tyle.

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - Spytał Louis. - Nie musisz odpowiadać jeśli nie chcesz.

\- Strzelaj. - Harry oparł głowę o zagłówek i zamknął oczy, przygotowywując się na pytanie.

\- Jak wasza dwójka się zeszła? - Zapytał Louis.

Harry westchnął. - Poznaliśmy się na imprezie jednego z moich przyjaciół. Na początku po prostu dobrze się bawiliśmy. Wychodziliśmy co kilka dni, ale po pewnym czasie zaczęliśmy wychodzić na jedzenie i w końcu staliśmy się oficjalnie parą. Potem po roku zaręczyliśmy się, a następnie pobraliśmy. Końcówkę znasz.

\- Kto się oświadczył? - Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Louisa.

\- On - odpowiedział cicho Harry.

Louis zawahał się, nim zadał następne pytanie. - Dlaczego się zgodziłeś?

Zielone oczy nigdy nie opuściły tych niebieskich, kiedy Harry odpowiedział. - Ponieważ sądziłem, że mnie kocha.

\- Kochałeś go? - Zapytał Louis zanim mógł się powstrzymać. Nie miał prawa o to pytać. To nie był jego interes, ale prawda jest taka, że musiał wiedzieć. Nie wiedział dlaczego.

\- Moje serce wybrało wiele lat temu i bez względu na to jak bardzo próbowałem, nikt inny tego nie przebił.

Czy Louis dobrze usłyszał? Czy Harry właśnie mu powiedział, że po tych wszystkich latach wciąż go kocha? - Harry, ja - wyjąkał Louis. Nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Żałował, że zadał Harry’emu to pytanie. Już był zmieszany swoim uczuciami przed wysłuchaniem tego wyznania. Prawda jest taka, że jego serce zgubiło rytm, kiedy Harry przyznał, że wciąż darzy Louisa uczuciami.

\- Jest w porządku, Lou - uśmiechnął się smutno. - Nauczyłem się z tym żyć. Może pewnego dnia będę w stanie ponownie pokochać, ale teraz muszę zająć się rozwodem. - Po krótkiej przerwie dodał. - Nie czuj się zobligowany do czegokolwiek. Po prostu uznałem, że nie ma sensu cię okłamywać. Wiem, że kochasz Chada. Widziałem jak na niego patrzysz z serduszkami w oczach. Wasza dwójka jest niesamowicie słodka. - Harry próbował rozluźnić atmosferę, ale poległ. Louis mógł usłyszeć zazdrość w jego głosie. - Myślę, że spróbuję się przespać.

Louis skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Harry wziął słuchawki i założył je. Otworzył jakąś muzyczną aplikację na swoim telefonie i włączył playlistę do medytacji. Zakrył swoje oczy opaską i oparł swoją głowę o zagłówek.

Louis otworzył swoją książkę i próbował ją czytać, ale nie mógł się na niej skupić. Zdecydował się obejrzeć film. Włączył tv i szukał czegoś wartego obejrzenia. Nie wiedział co chce obejrzeć aż dostrzegł Grease. Perfekcyjnie, pomyślał. Założył słuchawki i nacisnął play.

W połowie filmu Harry wziął jedną ze słuchawek Louisa i powiedział. - Jak wiele razy oglądałeś ten film? - Uśmiechnął się do Louisa.

Szatyn spojrzał na bruneta. Jego włosy były bałaganem z powodu maski na oczy, a jego zielone oczy były zmęczone. - Szczerze mówiąc to zbyt wiele - zachichotał. - Nie wiedziałem co obejrzeć, więc wybrałem to. Chcesz obejrzeć ze mną? - Powiedział Louis, oferując swoją słuchawkę Harry’emu.

\- Pewnie - brunet wziął słuchawkę. Po chwili Harry wierzgał na swoim siedzeniu. Nie mógł znaleźć komfortowej pozycji. W końcu położył swoją głowę na ramieniu Louisa. Szatyn automatycznie położył swój policzek na czubku głowy bruneta. Tak obydwoje zasnęli kilka minut później.


	6. Rozdział 6

Perspektywa Harry’ego

Jakoś podczas nocy Harry wybudził się ze swojej drzemki. Bolała go szyja od spania w niekomfortowej pozycji. Wyciągnął swoje ramiona i pokręcił szyją, aby poczuć nieco ulgi. Temperatura w kabinie spadła.

Spojrzał n Louisa, który zmienił swoją pozycję podczas nocy. Siedział skulony, ramiona miał skrzyżowane na klatce piersiowej i miał stopy na siedzeniu. Jego powieki były przymknięte pod delikatnym światłem kabiny, jego oddech był głęboki i zrelaksowany. Nawet worki pod jego oczami były tylko wspomnieniem.

Harry wstał i poprosił stewardessę o poduszki i koce. Kiedy wrócił, delikatnie potrząsnął ramieniem Louisa, aby go obudzić, więc mogli zmienić swoje siedzenia na łóżka. To nie było łatwe, kiedy Louis odsuwał się od dotyku i nie chciał się obudzić.

Musiał wyszeptać mu kilka słów do ucha, aby się obudził. Wyglądał tak przytulnie, kiedy ziewnął i potarł oczy. Wstał z bólem na swojej twarzy, ale na szczęście nie użył żadnych ostrych słów. Obydwoje zrobili łóżka i udali się pod koce. Minutę później Louis już spał z kocem podciągniętym pod nos. Harry podążył za jego śladami niewiele później.

~*~

Stewardessa obudziła ich dwie godziny przed lądowaniem i spytała czy chcą coś zjeść. Harry zamówił tosty z awokado, natomiast Louis wziął jajecznicę.

Nim stewardessa przyniosła ich posiłki rozmawiali głównie o swoich rodzinami i zmianach, które zaszły odkąd się rozstali. Tak szybko jak jedzenie pojawiło się przed nimi, Harry zaczął jeść, ponieważ był bardzo głodny. Zapomniał wczoraj o kolacji.

Mógł poczuć na sobie wzrok Louisa. Odwrócił się w jego stronę i zapytał z uniesioną brwią. - Co?

\- Jak możesz to jeść? - Louis zmarszczył brwi, wskazując na talerz Harry’ego. Jego twarz była zmarszczona z obrzydzeniem.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Harry spojrzał na swoje tosty i z powrotem na Louisa. - Lubię awokado na tostach. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - jęknął Louis. - To najmodniejsze danie wszechczasów. To nie jest nawet dobre.

\- Naprawdę jest dobre, chcesz spróbować? - Zapytał Harry, kiedy trzymał tosta przed twarzą Louisa.

Szatyn zmarszczył nos. - Nie, dzięki - powiedział i odepchnął dłoń Harry'ego.

\- Przesadzasz. To naprawdę dobre. - Harry wziął gryza i jęknął przesadnie, czym zarobił zdziwienie na twarzy Louisa. Brunet uśmiechnął się niewinnie, jakby nie wiedział jak jego jęki wpłyną na szatyna. Kiedy Louis pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu, Harry poruszył na niego brwiami.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy - prychnął Louis.

Kiedy skończyli swoje posiłki usadowili się wygodnie, Louis czuł się ukontentowany. Obydwoje siedzieli z zamkniętymi oczami, zagubieni we własnych myślach.

\- Hej, Lou - zapytał Harry, przełamując ciszę. - Który hotel zarezerwowałeś?

\- Nie pamiętam. Zapisałem nazwę z telefonie. - Louis otworzył swoje oczy i spojrzał na Harry’ego, który wydawał się bić z myślami. - Dlaczego?

\- Umm - brunet wiercił się na swoim siedzeniu. - Zastanawiałem się czy chciałbyś zostać ze mną w moim domku letniskowym? - Następnie spuścił wzrok z Louisa i zaczął się jąkać. - Ponieważ, wiesz, ummm… Nie chcę tutaj zostawać sam, a ty mógłbyś mi pomóc przygotować się na to czego mogę oczekiwać na spotkaniu i…

\- Harry, Harry, przestań. Spójrz na mnie - przerwał mu Louis i położył swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu, aby go uspokoić. - Jąkasz się.

Harry spojrzał na niego i wyszeptał. - Przepraszam za to, ale po prostu… po prostu nie chcę być sam, wiesz? Zrozumiem jednak, jeśli nie będziesz chciał.

Louis zawahał się nim odpowiedział. - Szczerze mówiąc nie mam z tym problemu.

\- Naprawdę? - Harry uśmiechnął się. Dwa dołeczki ozdobiły jego twarz. Louis pomyślał, że ten widok powinien zawierać ostrzeżenie ‘niebezpieczny! nie daj się omamić dołeczkom i lokom’.

\- Tak, mam na myśli, dlaczego nie? Będę jednak musiał odwołać rezerwację, kiedy wylądujemy.

Harry’emu nie podobała się myśl pozostania samemu w swoim domu. Kiedyś zwykł to kochać. Jego domek letniskowy był oazą, o której nikt nie wiedział. Nawet Bob nie miał pojęcia o tym, że Harry ma dom w Malibu. Harry zawsze jeździł, kiedy musiał uciec od zgiełku. To było specjalne miejsce, gdzie napisał wiele piosenek.

Tym razem nie chciał być sam. Chciał mieć kogoś przy swoim boku. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy był w LA, gdzie wszyscy jego znajomi wydawali się spotykać z nim dla sławy. Nie miał tutaj nikogo. I to go przerażało. To dlatego chciał, aby Louis został z nim w jego domu, by nie był sam. By mógł przez kilka dni udawać, że w jego życiu wszystko jest w porządku.

~*~

Kiedy samolot wylądował, czekali na to aż mogli wyjść. Harry zadzwonił po kierowcę i poprosił w razie czego o osobne wyjście. Było około północy, ale nie chciał wpaść na kogoś kto mógł go rozpoznać. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek robił mu zdjęcia. Szczególnie skoro Louis był z nim. Chciał chronić Louisa przed szaleństwem jakim jest internet i media społecznościowe.

Pół godziny później byli z powrotem w samochodzie. Dostali się tam bez przeszkód, za co Harry był wdzięczny. Jazda do jego domu zajęła około godziny. Siedzieli w ciszy zbyt zmęczeni lotem, aby rozmawiać. Louis wyglądał przez okno i podziwiał widoki.

Kiedy kierowca zaparkował przed bramą i ogłosił, że dojechali na miejsce, wysiedli z samochodu. Louis rozejrzał się, zdumiony. - Nazywasz to domkiem letniskowym? - Prychnął. - Jest 3 razy większy niż mój dom w Londynie.

\- Nazywam to domkiem letniskowym, ponieważ ma prywatną plażę - powiedział Harry.

\- Oczywiście, że ma prywatną plażę. Co ja sobie myślałem? Publiczna? Boże, przebacz! - Wzięli swoje torby i udali się do wejścia. Harry otworzył drzwi, przepuszczając w nich Louisa.

\- Co za gentleman - uśmiechnął się Louis, kiedy Harry wszedł do domu.

\- Zawsze. - Harry zachichotał i poszedł za szatynem. Wyłączył światła i ściągnął buty. - No dalej, pokażę ci twój pokój. - Dźgnął szatyna w żebra, aby sprawić, by poszedł w kierunku schodów.

\- Dlaczego właściwie potrzebujesz tak dużej przestrzeni? - Zapytał Louis.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, a po przemyśleniu powiedział. - Lubię widoki - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis pokręcił głową. - To moja sypialnia? - Wskazał na drzwi po lewej.

\- Tak, z widokiem na ocean. Wiem, że ci się spodoba. Moja sypialnia jest zaraz obok twojego, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował.

\- Dzięki. Dobranoc babycakes. - Louis posłał Harry’emu psotny uśmiech.

Harry zaśmiał się i odpowiedział. - Dobranoc sweet cheeks. - Z tymi słowami, każdy poszedł do swojej sypialni.

Po dwóch godzinach przewracania się w łóżku, Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie był sensu w oszukiwaniu samego siebie. Nie uda mu się zasnąć. Zszedł więc na dół do salonu. Pokój oświetlało jedynie światło księżyca. Kiedy Harry podszedł do okna, zobaczył księżyc nad oceanem, otoczony przez tysiące gwiazd.

Odwrócił się i podszedł do pianina stojącego w odległym kącie pokoju. Usiadł na stołku i położył swoje dłonie na klawiszach. Nie był mistrzem grania na pianinie, wciąż się uczył, ale wiedział jak zagrać kilka piosenek.

Po chwili siedzenia w ciszy, nacisnął pierwszy akord. Delikatny dźwięk przełamał ciszę nocy. Zmienił akord i ponownie nacisnął. Tym razem było to głośniejsze, ale nie wystarczająco głośne, by doszło do śpiącego na górze Louisa.

Nim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, jego dłonie grały jedną z piosenek, która zawsze sprawiała, że był emocjonalny. Była dla niego osobista, ale wciąż była jedną z piosenek, którą najbardziej lubił grać na żywo. Zawsze pozwalał tłumowi śpiewać jeden wers, ponieważ wydawali się kochać tą piosenkę równie mocno. Nie ma lepszego dźwięku niż tłum śpiewający twoją piosenkę.

\- If I could fly - zaczął cicho Harry. - I’d be coming right back home to you.

Bycie piosenkarzem oznacza spędzanie dużej ilości czasu poza domem. I czasami było to zbyt ciężkie. Czasami chciał to wszystko rzucić i wrócić do domu, ale wtedy myślał o swoich fanach i po prostu nie mógł ich zawieść.

Jednej nocy, kiedy myślał, że nie będzie w stanie już tego robić, napisał tą piosenkę. O tym, że jest daleko od domu. Że chce wrócić. Do swojego domu. Do Louisa. Ponieważ w tym czasie to Louis był jego domem. Nie dom w centrum Londynu czy penthouse w Nowym Jorku. Nawet nie jego rezydencja w Los Angeles. Żadne inne miejsce nie było dla niego jak dom.

Po zaśpiewaniu drugiego wersu, czuł czyjąś obecność w pokoju. Spojrzał w kierunku schodów i zobaczył Louisa opierającego się o ścianę. Harry przyjrzał się mu. Chociaż jego oczy były zaspane, a jego włosy zmierzwione po spaniu, wyglądał pięknie w świetle księżyca.

Louis stał tam na gołych stopach w swoich szarych dresach, które wisiały luźno na jego biodrach, miał na sobie również biały t-shirt ukazujący jego obojczyki. Jego twarz była zrelaksowana, ukazywał się na niej także cień uśmiechu. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, Harry zaczął śpiewać wers. - For your eyes only, I’ll show you my heart.

Louis odsunął się od ściany i powoli podszedł do pianina, nigdy nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. To była piosenka napisana dla Louisa i słyszał ją wcześniej. Znał ją bardzo dobrze i zawsze prosił Harry’ego, aby mu ją zaśpiewał, kiedy tylko wracał z trasy.

Szatyn usiadł obok bruneta, tyłem do klawiszy. Przełamał kontakt wzrokowy i spojrzał za okno. Harry spojrzał ponownie na klawisze i tak zostali przez resztę piosenki.

Po ostatnim akordzie, siedzieli w ciszy, jedyny dźwięk stanowiły ich oddechy. Każdy z nich był zagubiony w swoich własnych myślach. To było komfortowe.

\- Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem - powiedział w końcu cicho Harry. Nie wiedział dlaczego czuł potrzebę szeptania w swoim własnym domu. Odwrócił się, więc również był twarzą do okna. Siedzieli blisko siebie, ich kolana prawie się dotykały.

\- Nie obudziłeś - odpowiedział Louis. - Nie mogłem spać.

\- Ja też - powiedział Harry i spojrzał na profil Louisa. To był pierwszy raz, gdy mógł to zrobić z bliska.

Louis wydawał się być zrelaksowany. Jego blada skóra błyszczała w słabym świetle. Jego rzęsy były tak długie jak Harry pamiętał. Jego oczy były delikatne. Na jego nosie znajdowały się ledwo widoczne piegi. Szatyn uśmiechnął się nim powiedział. - Gapisz się.

Harry spuścił wzrok, mogąc poczuć rumieniec na swojej szyi i policzkach. - Przepraszam - wymamrotał.

\- Jest w porządku - powiedział delikatnie Louis z nutką rozbawienia. Po chwili dodał. - Ta piosenka uderza we mnie za każdym razem, gdy ją słyszę. Szczególnie w taki sposób.

\- Myślałem, że nie słuchałeś już mojej muzyki. - Harry uniósł brew na szatyna.

Louis w końcu spojrzał na bruneta. - Nie słuchałem twojej nowej muzyki, ale wciąż słuchałem tego co znałem - wyznał Louis. - Nie możesz mnie winić. To naprawdę dobre piosenki. Szczególnie ta. - Uśmiechnął się tak, że jego oczy się nieco zwęziły. Był tam cień kurzych łapek, które Harry tak bardzo kochał.

Brunet uśmiechnął się i zagubił się w oczach Louisa. - Co z tymi nowymi, które słyszałeś? - Był ciekawy od dnia, kiedy spotkali się w barze i szatyn przyznał się, że wysłuchał jego album. To prawdopodobnie jego jedyna okazja, aby poznać odpowiedź, więc wykorzystał ją.

\- Wciąż nie słuchałem ostatniego albumu - stwierdził, dobierając ostrożnie słowa. - Ten z twoim nazwiskiem sprawił, że czułem wiele rzeczy i nie byłem na to przygotowany. Nie wiedziałem, że po całym tym czasie wciąż będziesz śpiewał o byłym związku.

Harry prychnął. - Nie tak łatwo jest po prostu zapomnieć o tym wszystkim przez co przeszliśmy. Może dla ciebie tak było, ale nie dla mnie. - Delikatne rozdrażnienie było słyszalne w jego głosie. - Byłeś kimś dla mnie. To nie zmieniło się przez noc. - W jego głosie było słyszalne oskarżenie.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli. - Louis miał zbolały wyraz twarzy. - Wiem, że spieprzyłem Harry.

\- Powiedz mi coś czego jeszcze nie wiem - Harry wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na ocean. Zaczynało się rozjaśniać. Prawie wschód słońca. - Po prostu chciałbym żeby to przestało boleć, ale boli za każdym razem, gdy na ciebie spojrzę i wiem, że nigdy nie będzie tak jak dawniej. I to mnie zabija, ponieważ wiem, że nigdy nie będę mógł cię trzymać tak jak bym chciał.

\- Harry, ja… - wyjąkał Louis.

\- Daj mi dokończyć, Lou - westchnął Harry. - Nie chcę abyś czuł się z tym źle, ale muszę to powiedzieć. Muszę to powiedzieć, ponieważ wtedy może będę mógł ruszyć dalej. - Spojrzał na szatyna smutnym wzrokiem. - Zabija mnie widok ciebie z Chadem, ponieważ to przypomina mi o tym co mieliśmy, ale nim zaczęliśmy się spotykać, przez długi czas byliśmy przyjaciółmi i prawda jest taka, że tęsknię za swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. I jeśli pozyskam swojego przyjaciela to wiem, że to będzie tego warta. Ponieważ będę mógł ruszyć dalej. W końcu.

\- Też tęsknię za swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. - Louis był rozdarty. - Tak bardzo przepraszam, H.

\- Będzie dobrze. Z nami będzie dobrze. - Harry położył dłoń na kolanie Louisa. - Po prostu cieszę się, że o tym porozmawialiśmy wiesz. Wiem na czym teraz stoimy i to wszystko czego potrzebuję. - To wtedy go olśniło. W końcu pozbył się nadziei, która w nim tkwiła. I to sprawił, że łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach. Czuł tak wiele rzeczy, że musiał wyjść z pokoju. - Chyba udam się do łóżka. Dobranoc, Lou. - Posłał mu fałszywy uśmiech i wyszedł.

Kiedy wszedł do swojego pokoju, zamknął drzwi i zsunął się na podłogę. Przytulił się do swoich kolan i ukrył swoją twarz w ramionach. Zaczął płakać. Płakał, ponieważ wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie ruszyć dalej, ale będzie udawał przed Louisem. Zrobi wszystko, aby mieć szatyna ponownie w swoim życiu. Nawet tylko jako przyjaciela. Weźmie co dają. Doczołgał się do łóżka i zakopał pod pościelą. Zasnął, tak szybko jak jego głowa dotknęła poduszki.


End file.
